We won't say we're in love
by jigokumamono
Summary: April's sisters were never ones to stay out of trouble. And knowing their sister was in danger, they HAD to do something about it - which brought them to meet 4 certain green guys... AprilxCasey, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I thought of starting a little something on TMNT, but I don't know if I'll go on with the idea, depends on my mood and the plot bunnies. Also, this story's main couple are Casey and April. My OCs are April's sisters, but I don't think I'll get them in a romantic relationship with the turtles, I might consider it in the future, but right now I'm giving them the roles of "female friends other than April". So those of you who might consider this bestiality and are waiting just behind the corner to flame little poor me, don't get ready to do so just yet. For now Halley, Maria, Louisa and Gina are someones who will be friends with the guys. They MIGHT be something more later on, but that, again, depends on my whims. Oh, and this story is rated T only because of Louisa's language, I don't know if I'll come up with mature content yet, if I do, I'll be sure to change the rating ...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I would have female turtles to romance them for sure!**

* * *

><p>"Argh! " a female voice echoed in the locked room, as the voice's owner tried repeatedly to kick the locked door down – but with no avail.<p>

Another female sighed "Lou, you've been at it for an hour or so. Give up already"

Louisa O'Neil, the 3rd of the O'Neil youngsters, huffed. Her and her sisters had the "awesome" idea to sneak into their big sister, April's, boss's business office. And now they were stuck in here, while the crazy fucker was planning to do whatever ran through his insane mind.

She looked at the crouched figure at the corner. Typical. Any time something went wrong, Maria would act this way.

"Maria, do us all a favor and tell your hunch to take a long walk the next time it tells you something is off. " she blamed the second of the youngsters.

"B-B-But, I was right! "she whimpered. "Stockman was indeed a bad guy. April is in danger"

"I don't think you noticed, but we're in danger, too" Louisa twitched.

The oldest, Halley, stood up "I'm sure you can be less harsh than this, Louisa"

"Oh, bite me! " she snarled. "It's _**your**_ fault for always agreeing to Maria's and Gina's stupid plans, Miss goody-two-shoes! "

"I didn't see you staying behind " Halley offered her usual plastic smile.

"Someone had to help you"

"Riiiiight ... "Gina rolled her eyes. "Like you? "

Louisa was about to snap at the youngest, when she noticed how pale she was. Great, that's all they needed now. Gina's health to get worse.

An explosion was heard, making them all stand up. Smoke entered the room, and they started coughing.

"Shit" Louisa swore. "How are we supposed to get out now? "

Was this end?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good, bad, feel free to tell me so (in a polite way, please). <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, my! I am so terribly sorry for neglecting this story when it obviously has some followers and so kind reviewers! My deepest apologies! Well, finally, here's the 2nd chapter. As always, feel free to tell me what you think, and if I should consider other pairings (namely, the O'Neil younger sisters with the turtles, no matter how sick it may sound, I found some fanfics that have turtle-human couples, so, yeah ...) other than April and Casey.**

April's face was beaming. Tonight was quite impressive. She had crashed Baxter's evil plans, and now had a whole new bunch of friends.

True, they were 4 turtles and a rat, but who cares? They had saved her life and seemed fun to be around.

And now, she was ready to go home. She'd have to take her sisters into consideration, too, after all. She imagined Halley doing the chores, Maria being worried to death for her, Louisa snapping at her for being late and Gina giggling with her nose buried in her book.

"Woah, check this out! " Mikey's voice made her look at what he was pointing excitedly.

It was the news on TV. Seems like the explosion in that lab she never wanted to see again had turned into a fire and had destroyed the whole building. Well, good riddance ...

" - no one is able to tell why the four girls were in there" the reporter went on. "However, we are glad to know they were rescued, and given the appropriate medical treatment, considering one of them seemed to be suffering from chronic asthma crisis. "

"Poor girls" Splinter commented. "Tobe locked in there. How could their families abandon them in such a way? "

"And, it appears we finally have the names of the girls" the reporter announced. "It seems they're all related, and were looking for their sister, April O'Neil, who was a lab assistant here. "

At this, April's face paled. Oh, no! It couldn't be ...

"As confirmed, the girls are Halley O'Neil, Maria O'Neil, Louisa O'Neil and Georgina O'Neil. "

"Wow, you hear that, April? " Mikey cheered. "Your sisters were there, too! " . He stopped when he saw the looks he received "What? "

"What in the shell were they doing in there? " Ralph asked, choosing to ignore his brother's usual idiocy.

"They are **so** gonna get it when I get home" April twitched.

As if on cue, the screen changed, showing now Halley with her all-time-present smile answering to questions. Gina was still in a coughing fit, courtesy of her asthma. Maria was shaking like a leaf from all the unwanted attention she was getting. And Louisa was trying to reenter the building!

"Let me go, damn it! " she yelled at the police officers who were giving it their all to keep her in place. "My sister's in there, we've got to save her from that fucker! "

"Language, Lou! " April snapped at the screen, not caring a little bit that her sister would not hear the scolding anyway. "Jesus! "

She stormed out of the lair, eager to go and make sure her sisters were grounded AT LEAST till they got married. The turtles stared dumbfounded at her retreating back.

"Dude! " Mikey jumped up and down enthusiastically. "That Georgina chick has a nice bust! Her clothes are burnt and I can see her tits! " . Three green hands smacked him behind his head "Ouch! "

**Just to make myself clear, Michelangelo's interest in Gina's boobs has nothing to do with romantic feelings. He is, as the series title says, a Teenage Turtle, and the fact he's mutant doesn't change his hormones. It's just the typical teenage male reaction, like how they snicker when they hear the word "sex". *rolls eyes* Anyway, I do mean it, I won't make any romantic progress unless you ask me to, so rest assured my beloved haters, whoever and wherever you may be right now, ha ha! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I'm forever grateful for your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much, Sparkeii and Karlina101! You guys make me feel so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: So, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird seem to have created Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As far as I know, my name is NONE of these two. Plus ... *checks inside pants* ... yup, still a woman, so sorry fellows, I'm still not the owner! :P**

"What do you mean grounded?! " Louisa demanded - more like screamed - in her sister's face. "April, it wasn't our fault! "

"You can't blame us from wanting to save you from him" Gina joined her sister.

April narrowed her eyes and looked at Maria, who immediately shrank in fear, not daring to take the younger girls' side. It had been some days since they had been grounded, but only now did Louisa realize it was for real. Halley cleared her throat.

"I think April is right" she said, trying to bring peace upon the O'Neil residence. "We shouldn't have jumped into action so carelessly. "

The eldest sister mentally thanked Halley's "goody-two-shoes" attitude for once.

"Fuck no! " Louisa continued protesting. "She has **no** right whatsoever to order me around **or** restrict me! "

"I'm responsible for you, damn it! " April now lost control, too.

"You're not mom or dad, April, so get over yourself already! "

April couldn't hold herself any longer. She raised her hand, and slapped the 4th O'Neil daughter. This stopped her shouting, and her head turned from the force of the slap, as silence filled the room. All the other girls stared in disbelief at the scene.

Slowly, the second to youngest O'Neil girl turned her head and glared at the eldest. She didn't cry, she just burnt holes on April's face with her empty, loathing eyes.

"I hate you" she whispered, and, before April could react, she rushed past her and out of the apartment.

April sighed in defeat and put her hands on her face "What have I done? I can't believe I lost control like that. Mom and Dad allowed you to stay with me only under the condition that I could take care of you, and instead I messed up. "

Gina hugged her, dragging her to the kitchen for a cup of tea to calm her down, accompanied by Halley, who was trying to convince April that se wasn't the one in fault. Louisa should just realize that April was stressed out by caring for them, as well.

As for Maria, she looked at the door Louisa had left open upon her escape. She sighed. She would regret this later, she just knew it. Even so, she grabbed her keys, cell phone and jacket and exited, closing the door silently behind her ...

**So there you have it! Tune in next Saturday for the next chapter! Salute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter up! Woohoo! Well, I got to wrap this up pretty quick, cause my bestie is coming over for a Saturday night marathon full of old Disney movies - yes, we're 21 and still do these thing, so hopeless! I'm not really sure for the way Raphael is supposed to talk, so if any of you can send me the correct phrases I would be forever grateful, Brooklyn accent is really hard to get.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way or form. If I did, rest assured, Leo would have been kicked out of the series long ago. I never liked that stuck-up ass anyway ... **

And regretting it she did. Clearly, she was prone to trouble, she decided as she got cornered by a group of Purple Dragons.

"Well, well, well" one of them cooed. "Looks like we got ourselves a cute one, guys. Busty, too. "

A whimper escaped her trembling lips. Where was Louisa and her fierce punches when she needed her?

"Hey, you! " a man's voice made them stop dead in their tracks, and a hokey club busted one of them on the side of his head. "Stay away from her, you punks! "

She turned at her savior, only to pale more. He looked like The Punisher - and she wasn't particularly fond of that fictional character.

The masked man didn't spare her a glance, though. He was busy beating those guys up. When he was about to deliver some more blows, a figure fell on the ground gracefully, helping him.

Upon watching the newcomer closely, the girl let out a scared squeak.

The man - or, better, turtle - looked at her in concern. Meanwhile, The Punisher wannabe chased after the retreating punks.

"Are ya OK? " the turtle asked in a deep, gruff tone. She noticed his accent was a lot like Brooklyn's.

She numbly nodded, shrinking back as he inched closer. Now she could see he wore a red mask and ninja accessories and carried two sais. He was pretty muscular, too. Well, if that wasn't scary as hell, she didn't know what was.

"Hey, I know ya" he blinked, once he took a better look at her. "Aren't cha one o' those chicks on TV? Uh ... Maria, right? "

She blinked, and, before she could stop herself, asked "You ... watch TV? "

He snapped "What are ya, a retard? 'Course I watch TV, woman! "

She flinched at his raised voice. Oh no, now she had gone and made mad a humanoid turtle who could deliver punches like a pro and carried two **very** real sais. Way to go, Maria, she mocked herself.

The turtle took a breath to calm down, and said "Sorry. Anger issues. Anyway, name's Raphael. Now, 'xcuse me, but I ain't lettin' that guy beat those thugs up just to get his anger out on 'em. Ya should go home. April must be worried sick about ya. "

He left, and only then did she register what he had said. He knew her sister?!

Deciding to find out how her big sister was connected with the mutant, she followed him.

**Again, if anyone can give me the correct Booklyn-styled way of Raph's speaking, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do recall Louisa telling Maria to ignore her instinct in the first chapter. Well, seems like the older sister is about to follow it once again, and we all know that usually gets her in trouble. Let's see what happens, shall we?**

* * *

><p>She was two seconds away from sighing in defeat. She had caught on with Raphael, of course, who was trying to tell "Mr. Punisher" to "calm the shell down". Funny, coming from him ...<p>

"Ummm ... e-excuse me ... " she tried to state her mind, but it was hard considering her weak voice and the fight going on between them.

She decided she couldn't just stand and watch any longer, so, in a surprising flash of bravery for the first time in her life, she stepped between them. This caused both of them to stop and look at her, finally noticing her presence.

"P-Please, stop it" she pleaded softly, even though she was scared shitless. "It's not good to fight each other, you guys are on the same side. "

"Well, duh! " Raphael twitched. "That's what I've been tellin' him, woman! "

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! " the masked guy snapped, leaning forward, forgetting Maria was still between them.

"Oh, shut up! " the turtle snapped, leaning forward as well, resulting in the poor girl being squeezed by the two males.

Maria thought she would stop breathing, being squeezed by these two masses of muscles and testosterone. Until ...

"Hey, why don't you try hitting on someone from **your own** species, you freaks? " a voice she knew all too well yelled from the other end of the alley they were all standing in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I'm sure those of you who have read the chapters till now know who is the mysterious newcomer! After all, only one person talks to other via insults, right? *wink* *wink*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn! I should have updated this one yesterday, but I was at this craaaaazy party, and I got home just this morning, so yeah ... This one's to Fyuro, thank you so much for the review :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or any of their characters. Their respective owners do.**

* * *

><p>"Freaks?! " the two males snapped at the newcomer, only to stare at a 17 year old girl with red straight hair that reached her waist and narrowed blue eyes.<p>

"Louisa! " Maria forgot her fear upon seeing her sister, and pounced on her to hug her. "I was so worried about you! "

"Jeez, Maria, get off, will ya? You're ruining my image" Louisa sweatdropped.

Her sister obeyed, but her green eyes were pleading "I'm begging you, come back. April was so depressed about all this, she didn't mean it, she just lost control."

Louisa sighed "Yeah, I know ... I guess I kinda lost control, too. Fuck, now I have to apologize,and boy do I hate doing that. Either way, what are you doing here with these freaks? "

"Louisa! " Maria scolded her. "They're not freaks! They saved me from a group of Purple Dragons! "

"They're still a weirdo with a hokey mask and a giant turtle, though" she shrugged.

Raphael was **this** close to strangle the girl, when a cell phone - Maria's - rang. She answered, and then said "We have to go. Are you ready? "

Louisa nodded and took off. Just before following her sister, Maria turned to Raphael. Sure, he still scared her, but that apparently wasn't enough to stop her from smiling at him "Thank you, Raphael. I really appreciate it. "

The red-masked turtle could only stare baffled at her retreating form ...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the late update! See ya guys next Saturday!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks to the new reviewers, raphael and tmntfreak1996 (good news for the latter, I plan to have many more Mikey jokes in the future, honestly, one just can't have enough of that guy) ! Now, as I said, for the time being, the girls are on strictly friendly terms with the turtles (well, when they all meet them, anyway), and it seems like the pairing between Raphael and Louisa is the most favored. I would love to get those two together, but, as another reviewer has wisely stated, they would be like two sheep headbutting each other, and while I'm a real sucker for good ol' love-hate relationships, I think that I will have to resist the temptation in this one. When the time FINALLY comes for the romance in this story - and yes, despite the special moments here and there, it WILL come much later - you'll understand why I have the pairings the way I plan them to be - trust me, it will all make sense by then. But for now, these two can't be together, sorry. Hope you still keep reading the story even so, though :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TNMT. That's all there is to it, really.**

"So, yeah ... I'm sorry ... " Louisa mumbled, obviously not liking the fact she had to ask for anyone's forgiveness, much less April's.

April smiled, though, clearly used to this side of the violent teen's, and accepting the apology even so "It's OK. But please refrain yourselves from going anywhere without letting me know from now on, deal? Mom and Dad will have my head otherwise. "

"Right" Louisa nodded eagerly. "So, uh, you think we can go for a quick stroll to Central Park tonight? We promise to be extremely careful. And Maria will shut the hell up if her instinct starts acting all heroic again, so no funny business. "

The eldest sister seemed to be thinking about it. Then she shrugged "Sure, I guess, why not? But be cautious, alright? "

The girls nodded as she retreated to her bedroom for her much needed beauty sleep. After her door was closed behind her, they all turned to Louisa.

"**We**? " Halley raised an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna leave Maria and me all alone there, are you now, Miss Goody-two-shoes? " Louisa smirked.

"W-Wait! " Maria panicked. "What do I have to do with this? "

"Are you nuts? You heard that masked weirdo. He and the green freak are gonna meet there. "

"Raphael's not a freak" Maria pouted.

"Whatever" Louisa rolled her eyes - deciding, for her own sanity's sake, against pointing out that Maria had defended only the turtle. "Point is, this "Raphael" knows April somehow, as you said. We **got** to find out the way in which they're connected. "

"Ever thought of asking April to tell you herself? " Gina sighed.

"No way! And look like a retard by telling her about mutant turtles and all this mambo jumbo? "

The youngest O'Neil sister facepalmed. Like going out at night to meet said turtle wasn't a retarded action ...

**As you can see, there's a little comment there that indicates about Raphael's potential "match" in my story. I know that it doesn't seem fitting at the moment, but like I said, you'll just have to read on and see how I see things later on, and you'll get it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is to the two chapter 7 reviewers, Fyuro and EgyptsBlackRose. For the latter, I can only say, welcome abroad, and hope you remain with me for the rest of the ride - also, the girls do get to meet the guys, and shortly, too, as you'll come to see for yourself (oh, and I usually update every Saturday, so you just have to check the story on the weekends ) ;)**

**As for Fyuro, well, you're right, Raphael always gets his male version, and while, like I said, love-hate relationships are my cryptonite, I would like to try something new. I don't really know if it will actually work out, but thankfully, the story follows the TV series plot, so I have plenty of time plan ahead, hehe! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Though, if there was a human version of them, I would very much want to, especially Mikey - this guy has been making my day since elementary school years! :3**

**OH, AND THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, SO SORRY!**

* * *

><p>"Louisa, if Maria hadn't backed you up on that story of yours, I'd have thought you set us on a goose chase" Halley sighed, albeit in a polite manner, to avoid hurting her sister's feelings.<p>

Louisa twitched "Wow, thanks for the vote of trust, Hal. "

"He's here! " Maria gasped, pointing at two bikes racing each other in a dangerous speed limit at their left.

"Why the sudden enthusiasm? They look like the grim reaper himself is after them " Gina asked suspiciously, but no one heard her as the bikes raced past them.

"Come on, we have to catch up with them" Halley ordered and they took off after the speeding vehicles ...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short, I'm so sorry! But I'll make it up to you with the chapters to come, I swear!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**For Kuro Rotasu (sorry, but I'm trying to separate the chapters by plot) and EgyptsBlackRose (the moment is finally here, sorry for making you wait) .**

* * *

><p>"The shell are ya girls doin' here? " Raphael freaked out, as he saw the four sisters running up to him and Casey. If April was to find out, she'd have his plaster decorating her bedroom wall just for the kick of it!<p>

"We just wanted to know something, pissy boy" Louisa replied, as she tried to catch her breath.

"And make sure you two didn't kill each other" Maria added in her usual concerned tone.

Raphael rolled his eyes "Of course we wouldn't. I just told this hotshot that he needs to keep control. That aside, though, I'm as good as dead once April finds out you're here this late. "

"Sleep pills" Ginna grinned devilishly. "Plus, we took her permission to be out - we just didn't tell her who we'd meet, whoops! " . The teen was really excited by the talking turtle, and it clearly showed in her sparkling green eyes.

"Speaking of April" Halley started in a fake, pleasant tone "we are here to discuss her connection with you. "

The turtle blinked "Come again? "

Maria sighed "I don't think you should speak in such a complicated manner, Halley. Raphael, we just want to know how you came to know our sister. "

He nodded "Ah. Well, to make a long story short, me and - "

He never got to finish, as a big group of Purple Dragons surrounded them.

"So, when you said trouble" Casey stepped back "you meant something like this, Raph? "

"Yeah" Raphael nodded, his mind frantically searching for a way out. If he was alone, there wouldn't be a problem, but now he had to watch over April's little sisters, who most likely had no idea on how to defend themselves - save for Louisa, who relied more on impulsive violence than anything else.

"When did **these **guys get invited? " Louisa sneered, as Raphael and Casey tried their best to keep her and her sisters somewhat shielded with their bodies.

"Didn't you say the masked guy yelled it? " Halley provided the most reasonable explanation, as always. "I bet you 50 bucks one of them heard him. "

Everyone glared at Casey, forgetting that it was extremely out of character for Halley to make a bet to begin with, and he laughed nervously.

"Hey, let go! " Gina screamed, and they all saw her being dragged by a Purple Dragon.

"Oh no, you don't! " Maria reached to him and punched his groin - weakly, though - , rescuing her little sister only because she caught the thug by surprise. Of course, it was one of the few times when she just acted on her protective instincts, but, hey, that was Gina here, who WOULDN'T want to protect her?

As soon as the guy fell on the ground, everyone looked at her. Silence let the crickets and the other sounds of the night be heard. Maria blushed as they all gaped at her, once again in her usual scared and shy self.

"Umm ... I ... " she fidgeted, knowing she had screwed up big time - not that Louisa facepalming and murmuring about her "fucking instinct" did anything BUT remind her - , but got interrupted as a big track stopped behind them, and three more turtles emerged from it ...

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo, they guys are finally all here! Tune in for the next chapter, next Saturday!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, late by a whole week! Sorry, people, I had to go to my bestie's out of the blue last Saturday, so I didn't make it in time to post the new chapter, plus there was no Internet connection there. This is for you EgyptsBlackRose (as always, your reviews are awesome! ) and the new reviewer, Shadow Realm Triforce (God, I can't tell you how much I laughed reading the review of each chapter, it looks like you're really enjoying this, and it makes me happy to know! )**

**DICSLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles under any circumstances. I just own my love for them, and my crazy-as-hell OCs.**

"For the love of the Miao Gods, there are more?! " Gina's eyes widened.

"Hey, you play Heroes of Three Kingdoms? " a turtle in an orange bandana grinned.

She found herself grinning back "You bet! I'm a multiblade initiate! "

"No way! I thought girls were supposed to choose scepter, or charmer - you know, magic classes! Dudette, you rock! "

"Not to be a burden or something" Halley interrupted them "but can we please focus on a much more important issue that right at this moment is nothing short of a matter of life-and-death? "

"I have to agree with her" the turtle in the purple bandana nodded.

"You understood what she said?! " Raphael, the orange-wearing turtle, Louisa and Gina gaped at him.

He merely shrugged and took out his bo. "Sure. By the way, I'm Donatello" he smiled at the O'Neil sisters.

"Michaelangelo" the orange-wearing one boasted. "And that guy in blue is Leonardo. "

Leonardo silently acknowledged them, as he narrowed his eyes at their opponents.

"Your ... your friends? " Maria asked quietly, as all her previous bravery had now vanished, and she proceeded to hide behind Raphael, seeing as she considered him the only reliable shield at the moment (she wouldn't go anywhere near Casey, no matter what) .

"Brothers, actually" he replied, he, too, confused at her trust once again.

"Yeah, I can see the family resemblance" Louisa snorted.

"I'm the pretty one" Mikey grinned.

Gina giggled at this, which brought a nice shade of red at Mikey's face - his "tits" comment was certainly not forgotten now that he had the real deal in front of him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? " Louisa cracked her knuckles. "Are we fucking them or what? "

The turtles choked at her choice of words, and Casey with Gina started laughing hysterically. Halley with Maria scolded her - though, really, it was all mechanically, seeing as they were used to it - "Louisa! Language!"

As for the Purple Dragons, they merely smirked. One of them even had the guts to say "If it's you, I'm available anytime, baby doll" and winked.

The girls - minus Louisa - cringed at this. He didn't just say that!

Blue eyes turned at him in a menacing glare. Well, more like blue flames. Louisa hissed at him "What did you just call me? "

He licked his lips, not realizing the danger he was in "Bay doll. "

And that's when all hell broke loose ...

**Aaaand that's it for now. See ya net Saturday, and thanks again for the wonderful reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As Mushu would say: I liiiiiiiiive!**

**Thank you, people, for still waiting patiently for the story to go on, and I apologize for not being with you sooner. Damn uni classes have been hectic, not to mention the people I have to tutor. Gah! Just thinking about it makes me dead tired! A little heads up, this will be, again, a short chapter, but fear not! I've taken into consideration your desire for longer chapters, so, after this one, I'm gonna take some time off to make the next ones longer, promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Honestly, by this point, it would be pretty obvious :P**

* * *

><p>If you ask the O'Neil sisters and the turtles about the fight, up to this day, they wouldn't be able to answer you. For the two groups of teens, it was all a blurr.<p>

In short, Louisa had pounced on the guy hitting on her. This of course made all the dragons attack, and eventually the turtles to take action.

It was rather surprising how the girls were being protected by their green new allies. Maria had clinged on Raphael's back, letting otu surprised squeaks any time he managed a hit on a Dragon (his ego took an enormous boost at that). Mikey had covered Gina almost instantly, and the girl was more than content at acting as his personal cheerleader. As for Leonardo an Halleym they had automatically ended up back to back, with her warning him should anyone get close enough.

Only Louisa didn't need protection, and the turtles were shocked at how violent she was - enough that Mikey commented in a low tone that the girl possibly needed help? (If that was true, he was willing to pay, by the way). Even so, Don decided to keep an eye on her, just in case.

Meanwhile - and with the fight still raging around them - the guys told the girls all about their meeting with April and whatever else connected them to their sister. At one point in time, Leo even managed to finally perfect his split kick, which resulted in Halley patting his back in a form of congratulations, and Louisa attempting to do it as well - she failed miserably, falling on her ass and then hissing and snarling at poor Don who was kind enough to try and help her up.

When it was finally over, a strong bond had formed between them all. And as they all looked over the fighting heap formed by Casey and Raphael - and Louisa, who tried to pull them apart - the turtles knew that they had found themselves more friends above the ground...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome, and, don't forget, it will take some time before the next one is out!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your patience, people! I tried to make it as fast and as long as possible! Well, it's no essay, but it's definitely longer than the previous ones. I would actually have tried to make it longer, but it would have taken me more time, and I really don't like making you wait.**

**Fellowship of Avengers, whose ego were you talking about? Actually, I think both Raph's and Mikey's did. And you're damn right Mikey deserves a cheerleader! He may not be as powerful as the others - I think it's not because he lacks skills, but concentration, he's way too focused on making jokes, but that's why we love him! - but he sure is no weakling, and I believe it was about time he got himself someone who looks up to him.**

**EgyptsBlackRose, I admit that the pairings were a little too obvious in the last chapter, and I'm glad you like Lou - to be honest, she's my favorite out of the sisters, especially when she's paired up with Maria (these two make a hilarious duo when it comes to trouble). Also, I never thought about it, the fact that Don's gonna have his work cut for him, I mean. You're a genius for helping me realize that, indeed, he will certainly have his hands full with the little potty-mouthed spitfire - I actually pity him, poor guy ... I do fear, though, that Lou's attitude towards the adorable brainiac in the future - especially in this chapter - may yet make you hate her - I honestly hope not. Even I came to feel so while writing it. So, just a precaution to avoid having you let go of a character you've come to like: think of Lou as the typical tsundere girl. She's all bark and no bite, so she always lashes out at people, but she's not all that mean. And Don is an easy person to abuse, but he has the kindest heart out of them all, so he's rather forgiving, therefore, don't, even for a second, think she's being a bitch to him out of pure cruelty, or that he's all that much of a victim ;)**

* * *

><p>Turns out that befriending the turtles was the wisest choice the girls had ever made. After the fiasco at the Central Park, they were kind enough to walk them home, and, several days later, when April reopened their dad's shop, they came around to help.<p>

It was then that the O'Neil first-born found out about her green friends being close buddies with her sisters - not that any of them told her all the "fine" details behind their meeting, of course. It was also then that she met Maria's "worst nightmare", Casey, and, although the two did get off on the wrong foot - given that the brute stuck his foot in his mouth and forgot to take it out, or that he was beyond clumsy - the O'Neil youngsters were positive that, with a little help, and some time, there **could** be something there for the two adults.

Surprisingly, April had no objection to the girls hanging out with the turtles. The guys were strong, and with a great sense of honor, so she felt at ease knowing her sisters were with someone who could protect them, and would pull nothing funny - she didn't think they would look at the turtles like **that**, anyway, or that the guys would have the same hormones a human male their age has, but, even so, Splinter's teachings on the matter sure helped her sleep at night.

Yes, the guys were a good choice for friends. At least they would keep the girls out of trouble when she wasn't around.

Or so she thought ...

* * *

><p>"Are you <strong>sure<strong> this is a good idea? ", Gina asked worriedly, glancing as the tray Maria was holding with great concern.

"For the last time, yes! ", Louisa stopped walking, yelling in frustration and nearly pulling at her own hair. "What the hell, Gina?! Yes, we **are** sure it's OK to hang out with the guys tonight! Yes, we **are **sure April won't mind them walking us home - as they always do - long after curfew! What exactly is your problem, anyway?! "

"Uh ... ", the girl's green eyes dropped back to the sweet treats her sister was carrying. "I was actually talking about the cupcakes ... "

"What about them? ", Louisa was losing more and more of her patience. "Maria made them, and she always cooks up something for them. I swear, the way they inhale her cooking, I doubt they even know what it tastes like. "

"I think Gina is worried because **you** of all people helped in the process of baking these", Halley finally spoke up from the front of the group, her voice echoing in the sewers.

Louisa appeared insulted. "Yeah? What about it? ", she huffed, crossing her arms and looking to her side, thankful that the dim light down there hid her warm cheeks. The least she wanted her sisters to see was a badass like her blushing. "Not like I volunteered or anything. Maria just gave me her puppy eyes", she pointed at Maria, who fidgeted in guilt. Feeling her face's color return to normal, she looked at them again "Besides, if they don't like them, I'll stuff them down their throat myself. See if they don't say thank you and ask for seconds then or not. " She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"Lou", Gina shook her head, "you put** rum** in there! Lots and lots of it! "

"They're pina colada cupcakes! ", she defended herself. "They're **supposed** to have rum in them! "

"But not that much", Halley reasoned again. "I doubt anyone can get drunk on cupcakes, but, considering the unique nature of the guys, I would not count the 90% possibility of them getting inebriated from just that out. I have never seen them participating in any sort of drinking rituals, so their tolerance when it comes to alcoholic beverages - especially in such a big dose - in any kind of form escapes me. "

They all blinked confused at her words - and the long speech - before Gina nodded dumbly "Yeah, what she said. "

Maria shivered, and for the first time, looked almost afraid of what she was holding "Oh, dear ... Raphael drunk would be ... not a pleasant sight, for sure ... "

Gina gulped at the thought, too, but then, something else crossed her mind, and she grinned wickedly "Mikey, on the other hand ... "

"Fuck if I care! " Louisa finally found her voice, huffing and quickening her pace, all the while cursing under her breath about the "know-it-all" sister of hers who was no better than that nerdy turtle scientist and muttering that some alcohol would sure make them both a bit more normal, until they at last entered the turtles' lair, where they were greeted with the most peculiar sight ...

* * *

><p>How could <strong>four<strong> guys create such a ruckus in a lair as big as theirs? It was surely a question that had yet to be answered by either the girls or said guys, so, for the sake of everyone's sanity - well, what was left of it, anyway, they had silently all agreed to shove it aside and never again seek it out.

Still, it would probably take some more time before they got used to any of the sights greeting them whenever they entered the place. Like, say, right now, with all four of them "flying" around the place with skateboards, roller skates, and bikes.

Using the extreme caution they had adopted for when the turtles were in such a "boyish" mood, the girls made their way to Splinter, who was still trying to save his TV snack from a passing Mikey's sneaky hands.

Said turtle finally realized they had company, and, upon sparing a glance first at the girls, then the cupcakes, he lost focus and balance and nearly collided with Louisa.

"Watch it, fucktard! ", she growled, which only earned her a sheepish grin from the goofy ninja. He, along with the others, had learned long ago that the girl had the mouth of a sailor, and this was being actually affectionate. She used longer phrases whenever she truly meant to offend someone. "And keep away from this side of the lair if you truly value your shell". She paused at a thought, then placed her hands on her hips "Or, better yet, give me one of those babies, too. "

"You? On wheels?! ", a passing Don freaked out. "I don't think it's a good idea, Lou ... "

"Hey, fuck off! ", she snarled at the poor brainiac, who almost always seemed to be the target of her temper. "Who asked you, anyway, freaking nerd? "

Don quickly hurried away, knowing she didn't really mean it, but reluctant to deal with her nerves - now or ever.

"Louisa! Language! ", Halley, Maria and, now Splinter, scolded her as usual, but the purple-wearing turtle waved them off, shrugging.

"Cool! Food! ", Mikey's ecstatic voice destroyed the tension, and made them all look at Maria's hands, just as he reaching for the treats.

A body collided with his shell, making him stumble, but a pair of arms trying - and not exactly succeeding - to wrap around his waist, managed to keep him in place. Looking down, he recognized Gina's hands on his front - there were bandages around her fingers that he, himself, had put there, when they tried to prank Leo using his own katanas and failed miserably, though they at least managed to hide it from April - and immediately flushed a bright red. Even if he saw the asthmatic girl as his best buddy ever, he was still a guy, and she was still a "well-developed" girl - a **very** pretty, **touchy-feely**, well-developed girl.

He tried getting her off **[1]**, but she wouldn't budge. "Dudette, I know I'm awesome and all, but hands off, please? ", he tried joking around.

She shook her head "Nooooo touchie! "

"But ... but ... they're **cakes**! ", he whined stubbornly, as if that was enough reason.

"**Cupcakes**, you dumbass! Even _**I **_know that much! " Louisa glared at him.

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, that! Why can't I have one? Come on, Ginny, just one! "

"No, no, no! " Maria shook her head frantically. "Trust me, Michelangelo, you really don't want to! "

Curious as to why the girls seemed reluctant to give Mikey any of the cute-looking sugary treats, Splinter reached a paw and took one himself, despite Maria's panicked protests. He studied it closely for a second, then, deciding there was no real threat to it, popped it in his mouth.

The girls held their breath as he carefully chewed, then - for an oversized rat - elegantly swallowed and licked the excess icing left on a couple of his fingers. He nodded appreciatively, and opened his eyes, a satisfied yet mischievous glint in his gaze as he smiled at them.

"It is quite good", he commented. "I have never expected alcohol to be used like that. Certainly a unique flavor. "

"Ha! ", Louisa pumped a fist in the air. "Take **that**! Told ya! "

"Wait ... alcohol? ", Mikey grimaced, immediately crashing Gina's hopes of laughing at a drunken version of himself.

Splinter nodded "Rum. And quite a lot of it, actually. I do believe you boys would not find it to your tastes, so, these all go to me. ". He paused, thought about it, and smirked meaningfully "Now that I think about it, this may yet prove to be my favorite dessert. " **[2]**

Maria's gaze saddened at the prospect of not treating the guys tonight, and it only got worse when Raphael yelled from the other side of the lair, as he kept roller-skating "What in the shell ... Are ya girls tryin' to poison us or what?! "

Noticing the girl's discomfort, Leo turned to scold his brother, but he never got to do it, a the lights went out at that exact moment and a series of crashes and pained groans could be heard in the darkness that followed ...

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Oh my God, that was a real lame pun, and I only realized it AFTER I had written it!<strong>

**[2] Anyone know why Splinter said that? ;)**

**There you go! Hope its length was satisfying and worth the wait. Again, I feel obliged to apologize on Lou's behalf, so I'm very sorry for her offending attitude towards Don. Promise things will get better in the future, but for now, just roll with it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back so soon? Why yes, though it's not as long as the other one, it is still a respectable length I hope. Whew, it's been an awful week, cleaning up the house for Easter, helping with the food preparations, just a big mess I tell you.**

**Anyway, dear Guest, I'm glad to have given you enough of a shock to review asking what happened. Mouahaha, cliffhanger's mission: ACCOMPLISHED!**

**EgyptsBlackRose, I'm more than happy to make you laugh. Laugh, darling, laughter is good for your health :)  
>I can't tell you how relieved I am that you understand Lou's personality so well - I dare say better than I do. Some awkwardness in this chapter is something I'm sure you'll love, aaand, as for the cupcakes. They really exist as a recipe - I tried baking a batch once, but, like Louisa, overdid it with the rum, and my old man was the only one willing to scarf them down, hahahaha! Splinter is the typical old-fashioned sensei, so, I could actually picture him as someone to relax with a cup of warm sake or something, after his sons go to sleep - putting up with these four with JUST meditation can't be enough! Also, for now, the cupcakes will be put aside, but fear not, they WILL be back *enter horror movie soundtrack*. Any suggestions on who should get drunk on those? Other than Splinter, all the other known characters I've used so far - including Casey and April - are welcome. Feel free to tell who you wanna see wasted ;)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Nah, I don't own TMNT. The show is for kids, for God's sake, and no work of mine would ever be considered for little boys and girls!**

* * *

><p>Limbs tangled and groaning in pain, turtles and girls tried to look around in the dark, but in vain. <strong>[1]<strong> Finally, they all gave up and waited for Master Splinter to find a candle and light it up.

"Nice wiring job, Don! ", Mikey teased his brother, finding the only explanation he could think of, and clinging desperately to it.

Don grunted, annoyed thar someone would even **think** it was his fault, and trying to get off of the warm, soft surface he had landed on, pretty sure it was one of the girls "I guarantee it's not **my** wiring. ". He found solid, hard ground under his foot, and applied pressure to rise a little and stop crashing the female under his weight.

"A blackout, perhaps? ", Halley's voice sounded from somewhere on their right, still calm as always. Some shuffling and coughing later, she asked "Gina, are you alright? "

"Y-Yeah", the girl coughed again, and they assumed Halley had found her, which only meant that Don was either on top of Maria or Louisa.

"Don, can't you get your foot off my shell? ", Mikey whined, but Don ignored him. The way he saw it, things were bad. If he was on top of Maria, Louisa would kill him. If he was on top of Louisa herself, then she would first castrate him before proceeding to mince him and turn him into Don-pie. Either way, he was screwed, and Mikey's discomfort was the least of his concerns.

"Wow, Leo, your knees are terribly soft an' squishy", Raph said, only to choke as Leo's voice replied from the same direction Halley and Gina were heard from.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, and no one's touching my knees. Here, let me help you up, Gina. ". Gina squealed, and then slapped him, after which he hissed an "ow! " and started rubbing his cheek.

"Fondling girls in the dark? ", Halley's voice had taken a cold tone. "Really, Leonardo, I thought **you** at least were above such petty tricks. "

"What?! ", Mikey screeched. "Bro, you groped Gina?! And you guys called **me** a pervert! "

"It was an accident! ", Leo defended himself, just as Splinter lit up a candle, illuminating the dark lair - and presenting himself with a sight of sheer awkwardness ...

* * *

><p>Said sight was like this.<p>

Leo was holding his red cheek, with Gina in front of him blushing and pouting, her arms crossed over her breasts to cover them. Halley was next to her, giving him the coldest glare Splinter had ever seen.

Mikey was lying flat on his face, with Don firmly stepping on his shell. Don was staring in horror at Louisa who was under him, while Louisa herself was scaringly silent, her face red from suppressed anger, and her mouth ready to bite Don's face off - which would be easy, considering it was inches away from hers.

But the worst **had** to be Raph and Maria. Turns out, what Raph was squeezing thinking it was Leo's knees, was really Maria's more than generous bust. The girl's face rivaled her red hair, and her eyes were as wide as Raph's. The turtle was so dumbstruck at the awkward position they had found themselves in, he could not bring himself to either let go of the soft, fleshy mounds, or at least get off of her.

Splinter cleared his throat, and, as if they were burnt, all of them broke apart, as far away from each other as they could. Deciding to help the poor youngsters out of this mess, the humanoid rat spoke up "Clearly Halley was right. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed. "

"OK, let's go", Louisa stretched, her previous anger and embarrassment quickly forgotten at the prospect of something to do.

"Woah, woah! ", Raph stopped her. "Where do ya think you're goin'? "

She narrowed her eyes "**Raph**, I'm **bored**. I don't cope well with boredom. Wanna see what happens when I get pissed off because there's nothing to do? "

He went on to give her a biting remark, but Splinter stopped him "I think it is for the best if they come with you. It is not likely you will encounter anything other than some wiring malfunctions, so they will not be in any great danger. "

Raph sighed "Fine ... But ya girls better stick close to us, ya hear? "

They all nodded. Gina, as usual, climbed on Mikey's shell, who was more than eager to give her a piggyback ride. Leo took Halley by the elbow, knowing he was still not in her good graces with the stunt he accidentally pulled earlier, but refusing to put up with Louisa, **or** Raph - the former was his least favorite of the O'Neils, and the latter was always kinda possessive when it came to Maria's protection after she instinctively clung to him when they had first met.

To everyone's great surprise, Maria silently walked up to Don, and, despite Raph's glare, hesitantly held on to one of his armbands. Louisa, having watched the scene, shrugged and made her way to Raph's side, giving him a warning glare.

Raph, though, ignored it, and roughly demanded to know what brought this sudden change in what he knew as status quo - in his own gruff way "Hey, Maria, what in the shell?! "

She flinched, but she didn't answer - hell, she didn't even look at him! - and Raph didn't miss Splinter's disappointed look, or Leo shaking his head in defeat - which only made him more confused in his rising fury.

"Let us depart", Halley calmly commanded, trying to stop any further argument. "We do not wish for Master Splinter to miss his favorite program, do we? "

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Lol, that rhymed!<strong>

**Well, here goes another one. Strange for Maria to be like that towards Raph. Hmm, could it be because of him groping her boobs? Or maybe something else?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next one - I dare say this must be the longest yet. Maria's reason for avoiding Raph will not be given yet - I have a rather pleasant and funny surprise on how to do it, and you can all thank EgyptsBlackRose for unconsciously inspiring me.**

**I realized that, up till now, I have never really thanked those who follow and have favorited the story. Therefore, here it goes:**

**Thank you for following Aster Sapphire , CreationImagination, EgyptsBlackRose, Everyday Daydreamer, Jess98, Kuro Rotasu, Midnight Kimberly, NeonYellowNinja, Ninjanoodles27, Rose1999, Silver Moonlight Blossom, Sparkeii, Tmntfreak1996, joompan98, sofijakuga and turtlesrock471.**

**Also, thank you for putting my story in your favorites list EgyptsBlackRose, Jess98, Kuro Rotasu, Midnight Kimberly, Ninjanoodles27, RaphMikeyLeoDonnie4everlover, Rose1999, Tmntfreak1996, joompan98 and turtlesrock471.**

**EgyptsBlackRose I'm glad to hear I made your day, as your reviews make mine. I thought that, since Raph was on top of Maria and Don on top of Louisa, it would be too obvious and too much if Leo were to do something to Halley, so the only choice left was Gina. In the episode, Mikey did actually complain to Don for his foot on his shell, so there was no way he would have done that if he was anywhere near his O'Neil counterpart - plus, let's give the guy a break before calling him a pervert for a while, ne? **

**That's all! Oh, right, one more thing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Raph would definitely give us some canon dirty talk in that oh-so-sexy Brooklyn accent of his if I had my way, otherwise...**

* * *

><p>Walking around in the dark city turned out to be much worse than Master Splinter had made it out to be.<p>

At first, the only real problem seemed to be that the turtles were at an awkward position on how to treat the girls. Gina and Mikey were just fine with each other, but Gina was still nervous about the groping accident, and Mikey had to get hit on the head a couple of times to stop with the perverted jokes. Halley still treated Leo coldly, and the latter felt like he had to apologize for every breath that might seem louder to the girl. Raph and Louisa were glaring steadily at Maria and Don respectively. Raph still couldn't get why Maria suddenly avoided him, and Louisa was running through several seasons of CSI in her head, trying to see which of the show's cases would seem more like an accident **and** be accomplished by only one person - she doubted anyone she knew would bother helping her kill Don (and then possibly violate his carcass), mutant turtle or not. Finally, Don and Maria were the most awkward pair of the four, not ones to closely hanging out till now, and both still refusing to meet each other's violent siblings in the eye.

When Don pointed at some dark figures dressed as masked ninjas, things looked like they were about to turn for the better. At long last, some action to take the tension away!

Or so they thought, until the brothers made the sisters stay behind, entering the museum on their own, and leaving the girls out to relative safety...

* * *

><p>"OK, Don, spill it! ", Raph hissed as soon as the turtles entered the dark museum.<p>

"Hmm? ", Don blinked. "Spill what? "

"Why is Maria so close to ya all of a sudden? ", Raph gave him a scornful glare, one that would have made said girl shrink in fear if it was ever directed to her. His lips curled in distaste "Been spendin' some quality time together behind our backs, haven' cha? "

Don frowned, completely at a loss with where this was going "What in the world are you talking about? "

"Now ya listen here, smartass, I know ya ain't no idiot, so stop playin' around, ya hear? ", his brother growled, and moved to grab him by the neck.

Thankfully, Mikey and Leo got in the way and held him back, with the former as confused as Don, and the latter twitching in annoyance from all the noise they were making.

"Knock it off, Raph", Leo whispered, pushing him back. "It's not Don's fault, and it's definitely not Maria's fault, either, so don't even think to corner her again once we reunite with the girls. You're the one who got you into this mess. "

Raph stopped trying to get to Don, and gave Leo an incredulous look "Me?! Wha' the heck did _**I**_ do?! "

His leader shook his head "If you don't know already, then I'm certainly not the one who's gonna tell you. Now hush and hurry up, we don't want these guys to get away this time around. "

* * *

><p>"Gift shop's on the first floor, boys", Leo's authority-like tone gave way to something close to humor for a change. Even with his lack of seriousness, though, he managed to successfully grasp the Foot Ninjas' attention. He gave them a smug grin before going on in the same tone "But they don't take kindly to shoplifters. And neither do we".<p>

Picking up from where he stopped, Raph decided to play along - after all, with the girls out, he had complete freedom "Now, before ya try to take off wi' the goods, ya **might** wanna consider a few things. One, ya're outnumbered. Two, don' le' the pretty faces fool ya. We're tougher than we look! "

"And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered! ", Mikey pointed in a panicky motion at the crowd of Ninjas that started coming out of nowhere.

But it was not their numbers that had him worried while his brothers lost all color from their faces. It was the precious cargo that their opponents were carrying with them.

And in that instant, the turtles knew they were at a serious disadvantage that had nothing to with the odds being against them...

* * *

><p>"Wha?! ", Raph felt the extreme need to facepalm. "Do we need to keep ya four on a leash?! "<p>

The most violent of the four captives stopped thrashing around in her captor's arms and turned her narrowed eyes at him, snarling in a way that even the proudest canine would be jealous of.

Halley, who was on Louisa's left side, rolled her eyes, pointing at her sister "If I were you, Raphael, I would keep a limit on my mouth and the insensitive insults. You do no want **this** bitch biting you. "

Louisa, Gina, and the turtles, choked on their own spit. The first recovered quickly, aiming her glare on the golden-eyed red-head "The fuck did you just call me?! "

She blinked "Is it not the word used for the female members of the canis lupus familiaris species?"

The fourth O'Neil cringed and cautiously distanced herself from her sister - at least as far as she could, considering the strong hands keeping her in place. A joking Halley was even creepier than a cussing Halley, in her opinion.

Deciding to make use of the time given, Halley turned to the turtles, giving them her usual fake smile and hard, scrutinizing stare "We are beyond sorry to have allowed these gentlemen to capture us, but, as you already know, there was no one there to stop such a course of action. "

They grimaced. Even if only Don fully understood all of the words she used, the message was loud and clear to all four of the brothers; she blamed them for making her and her sisters stay out alone, and she intended to have a word with Master Splinter - or, worse, April - on the matter first chance she got.

"Plus, Maria fainted, we couldn't exactly run for it, " Gina added, grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Say wha' now?! ", Raph immediately saw red at the sight of the shy girl flung over a Ninja's shoulder like a curvy sack of potatoes, and I assure you, it wasn't his mask blocking his eyes!

Suddenly, the fact that he and his brothers were outnumbered - or that their enemies held the girls hostages to prevent any rash actions - didn't matter anymore.

It was only when he had Maria in his arms and everyone around him gaped at him that he realized he had beat the shit out of her captor in his blind rage.

As the fight started around him, and he jumped to a corner to safely place the girl's body down, he admitted to himself he really didn't give a damn about the odds being against them if he could at least keep an eye on her...

* * *

><p>"12 o'clock low, " Halley calmly warned Leo, who turned just in time to prevent any harmful hit with his shell.<p>

"Whew... Saved by the shell! ", he smiled and thanked her.

The girl shrugged, as if she was bored, and turned her eyes back to her siblings to make sure they were still alright. He sighed in defeat, and grunted as he blocked a couple more Ninjas with his katanas "Oh, come now, how long till you forgive us? Look, I am sorry, alright? I didn't plan for you and your sisters to get in trouble! "

"Who was the one that highlighted the great importance of us staying at a close distance with you and your brothers? ", she replied, arms folded and eyes still focused on her own flesh and blood, like it was beneath her to even spare a glance at someone as "insignificant" as him.

"Uh... Raph? ", he dumbly asked as he came by her side, though he knew those were not the right words. He regretted it soon enough, as the smile she sent his way was anything **but** pleasant.

"Such an astonishing leader you are, following your second in the line of command, and not even protesting to your own inability to keep innocent civilians safe". He winced at her words, and then visibly trembled as her cold, harsh smile turned back to her usual fake kindness. "Rest assured, I feel **so** secure by your side, Leonardo, I do not even know why I questioned your authority and physical prowess in the first place. "

He didn't feel reassured by this. Not even close. Instead, fear gripped his reptile heart in its unforgiving, cruel fist and squeezed without mercy, as the hypocrite showed no shame of openly displaying her own fakeness - inside and out.

If you took all four of the other O'Neils, you wouldn't find one speck of pretense in them. April was naturally motherly, Maria's shy nature was all real. Louisa's violence and rudeness was proudly displayed for the world to see, and Gina was a true ball of cute cheerfulness. But Halley never showed her true colors - not even when she would accidentally let her guard down. It was like she was born to act maturely and kindly, but there was no genuineness in her words, actions, or expressions. A shadow of a human being with extreme intelligence, but with no real thoughts of her own. Like she had set as her personal goal to be pleasant at all costs, even when she was obviously angry with others. Hell, even her smiles were as fake as they come!

It scared Mikey, intrigued Don, pissed Raph off, and he... He what? Well, he was disappointed, he guessed, that such a clever and pretty girl was natural only at lying, pretending, and closing herself off. Such a shame. It was only Master Splinter's encouragement that kept him at her side during her visits, trying to have at least the most basic of idle chats, though it was clear she much preferred Don's company and conversation topics. It was because of his Master's words that even now, at such a moment, he was trying to protect her.

His fatherly figure had sensed something in her, had managed to somehow read those empty golden depths of her eyes. Clearly, that something had made the rat to believe there would be fruits of success if his first son socialized with her. So, Leo left it at that, and tried to at least be civil. But it was damn hard when she was treating him like that, questioning his leadership skills. Raph and Louisa, with their sharp tongues, were more than enough, he didn't need Halley doing the same in her own, "holier-than-thou" way.

"Kyaaaa! ", a horrified scream snapped him out of his thoughts, and they all turned to where Raph had placed Maria's unconscious form, all of them paling at what they saw.

"MARIA! "

* * *

><p><strong>Ooops! Cliffhanger! I'm a real evil bitch sometimes... Sorry for that, but I felt it would be a good way to end the chapter. Speaking of chapter, as you can see, the reason Maria is avoiding Raph is still unknown, so have patience, people. Also, we got to see a minor insight of Halley's personality through Leo's eyes - whoever said the leaders would get off easy?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies for updating a rather short chapter, but the notebook where I write this story before I type it down was out of pages, and I realized I had no other paper left in the house! Gosh! Gotta restock! **

**Anyway!**

**EgyptsBlackRose, you inspired me on the way I'll reveal why Maria's avoiding Raph, which is yet to come. That's what I meant. Trust me, analyzing Halley was a pain in the ass. She's one of those people who are so kind and yet you can't help but dislike, and I pity Leo for having to put up with that. Also, I'm so glad you like my OCs with their ups and downs!**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own TMNT! If I did, those masks of theirs would be used for sadomasochistic reasons!**

* * *

><p>"Let go of her, you son of a bitch! ", Louisa struggled in Mikey's hold, who was the one unfortunate enough to be the closest to her. "Or I'll rip you a second butthole myself and throw you in the first trash can I find! "<p>

The Ninja that was restraining Maria, holding a knife to her throat, didn't seem phased by the threat. They couldn't see his face, but they just **knew** the bastard was smirking! He pressed the tip of the blade deeper into the terrified girl's skin, forming a tiny puncture wound that immediately started bleeding.

Louisa couldn't take it anymore. She elbowed Mikey's stomach - or so she thought, being on the short side brought her elbow lower than her target - and, ignoring his high-pitched whimper, rushed forward. But she didn't make it far, as she was soon surrounded by Ninjas, and Mikey was kinda... *ahem* **busy** to help her.

She cursed under her breath as she saw Raph skating around and taking down his opponents faster than before. His route was obviously towards Maria.

"Check it out! Skates n' blades! ", he laughed, then glared at a Ninja who nearly broke an artifact. "Hey, ya break it, pal, ya bought it". His glare transferred to Maria's captor "**That**, on the othe' hand, ain't for sale. "

The violent O'Neil made a gagging noise at the cheesy comment, but was soon brought out of her disgusted state at a yelling voice coming closer by the second "**Chaaaaaaaaaarge**! "

* * *

><p>"The fuck?! ", Louisa had only seconds to jump up to avoid the charging "knight on a bicycle", and she did just that. But she wasn't at the same leve as the turtles or their enemies, so her upward leap only resulted in her getting caught on the moving bicycle's handlebar grip and holding tight.<p>

Her new position gave her a close-up of Don's face, who was riding the damn thing like a maniac. She momentarily amused herself with the idea of headbutting him, but then thought against it. The bike would topple over, and she was still on it, after all!

Instead, she grabbed onto his shoulders and hoisted herself up, then maneuvered so that she ended up on his back. She wasn't used in this position, like Maria or Gina, and she could tell he felt awkward, too, by his suddenly stiff form. But she had more important things to think about than that.

"A little help here? ", she heard Leo's call, and, picturing Don as her own personal steed, she grabbed the loose ends of his mask tightly and made him turn to his brother's direction - something he greatly resented, it seemed, if his annoyed grunt was any indication.

She didn't see, though, that the rest of the brothers, along with her sisters, were heading the same way.

At least not until Maria screamed, clinging on Raph, and Mikey called "Look out! "

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! Major humor in the next one, and again, sorry for the short chapter!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Next one! Sooner than later, too! Boy, I just finished Fablehaven's 4th book, and I'm all fired up! **

**Anyway, thank you dear anonymous reader for the review! Aaaand...**

**Dun-dun-DUUUUUN! little miss BANANNA HEAD, than you sooooooooo much for the long row of reviews! I must say, I couldn't help but laugh at some of your comments and your enthusiasm, and be delighted at the fact you reviewed for Every. Single. Chapter. At first, I was worried. See, I had 33 or so reviews when I had logged off, and, next thing I know, I log in the next day, and they're 49! I feared there was some hater again who had spammed me with reviews on how awful my story is, how unrealistic and against the series's original plot, and all that - I had deleted a long story of mine for that reason, and had stayed away from Fanfiction for a couple of months because of the emotional stress this whole hate-campaign had put me through. You can imagine my surprise when they turned out to be good reviews, hilarious, following the story closely and commenting on everything that sparked your interest! So, I feel obliged to answer to as many of them as I can. **

**First, I'm glad you like my OCs. Yes, in some ways they are like the guys, which was the reason I tried to give them some more specific traits in the later chapters, as I had come to realize they would be too Mary-Sue otherwise. Thankfully, they didn't fall in this trap. I'm also ecstatic to hear that you're a real life Maria, hahaha! I think it's cute! As the first-born sister to two brothers I feel like I can relate to you on the fact that, yes, when it comes to siblings, you have to cast your fears aside and make mountains move, so to speak. The romance between her and Raph was inevitable from the very moment I decided to put her in the same place as him - I don't exactly plan my stories ahead, I sort of go with the flow, it's like living it through the characters' eyes. And yes, you do smile a lot in your reviews, believe me, I'm grinning like an idiot right now, hahahaha! A reader's smile is a writer's treasure, I say! Fallen Angel? Oh, wait, the one with that girl wanting to join the Dragons, right? I haven't watched the series in quite a long time, I actually REWATCH the episodes to be more accurate with the plot, hahaha! But I'm two episodes away from that, so I guess we'll see it soon enough. For the most part you got the pairings right. But I think Louisa with Donny are better a fit, ne? Well, friends, FOR NOW, after all, if they were to hit on the girls, April would skin them alive, and Splinter might want to have "the talk" with them - oh, God, that would be a traumatic experience for all except for Mikey who would ruin it all by being such a "boy". Indeed, I try to keep up with the main storyline - not all of it, like the one with that thief and the robot, per se, but at least the one with Casey or their main enemies in it - to make it more canon-like, and avoid making mistakes in how I portray the guys. Of course, I don't have it exactly how it is, cause then it would just be a copy-paste thing, but I try to include the girls in the whole thing. And, if you have noticed, I try not to make them super awesome ninja fighters, because then why would they need the guys and where would the hilarity go? No, for now, I'll have them as normal girls - Lou and her mental violent issues will always be excepted! - until Splinter or one of the guys has enough of them getting hurt and demands they get some training. The rum cupcakes are surely a way of pranking someone, but trust me, you will be surprised at how useful they will prove later on *wink* *wink* . Finally, at your last review, you pulled a Halley, hahahahaha! At least that's the first thing that came to mind when I read it! ROFLOL worthy, huh? Can't tell you how giddy I am inside having read that!**

**IvyVine6, yes, it will surely be funny! But for now, let's have them face the consequences of their actions, shall we? **

**That being said, let's move on! Time for the girls to come back to reality, and all of them to realize the danger the O'Neil youngsters are being in by hanging around with the guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT! But I do own those whacky OCs of mine!**

* * *

><p>"Stay still", Halley chastised Louisa, as she applied pressure on the ice pack she was holding.<p>

"Fucking hell, it's **cold**, Hal! ", Louisa growled, trying to back away from the source of her discomfort, bu her sister had a tight hold of her ponytail, so it was impossible. She hissed as the pressure increased, the cold feeling along with the sting of pain from her bruises doing nothing to calm her fury at the fact that the Foot Ninjas had escaped, and she hurt all over after crashing in a pile with three more girls and four turtles. Damn it, she was heading to Leo first, didn't the others see that she more or less called dibs on that?!

So here they were now, back in the lair, the turtles feeling disappointed about losing to their enemies again, and the girls looking worse for wear, while Splinter was examining the sword they managed to retrieve, humming and mumbling thoughtfully to himself. Finally, he nodded and carefully put it down.

"So? ", Leo reluctantly asked Splinter. "What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter? "

The rat's frown deepened "Trouble. "

"Noooo! ", Louisa gasped in mocking shock, her eyes meaningfully focused on Maria's neck, where the blood had thankfully stopped flowing from the wound, but the trail it left behind had dried on her skin and would be a bitch to clean later. "You don't say... And here I thought we had just returned from a road trip... "

Maria guiltily put a hand over her neck, Halley continued dressing the scratches Louisa had, and Gina looked like she was about to say something, but with all the moving around they had done during the museum fight, the adrenaline rush, and the pile of bodies on top of her at the end of it, had caused her to wheeze while breathing, so she focused only on inhaling and exhaling after having taken her medication, to avoid any kind of asthma attack. The turtles glared at Louisa's blatant show of disrespect towards their father figure. Splinter himself shook his head, but inwardly wished the girl could put all that energy of hers in something more productive.

"Why not tell us the whole truth, Master Splinter? ", Halley's question made him look at her, and he found himself pinned by those sharp, too-perceiving-for-her-own-good, golden eyes of hers. Thankfully, he was much too experienced to avert his gaze, so he steadily held hers as she kept pushing him in her fake pleasant voice "To anyone having observed you enough - and I do not mean to sound like a stalker - it is quite obvious you know this symbol. It is only logical to assume you know the ninjas wearing it, thus their whereabouts and the person who pulls the strings, in other words, their... boss. "

He tried not to react openly. He knew the girl was the sharpest of the O'Neils, with a fully functioning brain to boost, but he was still surprised to find out she had picked up on his mannerisms in such a detail that she could analyze him so well. He was right to believe that if Halley decided to open up and be **herself**, she would go places. He wondered if his sons or her sisters could even see it.

"Huh... ", Mikey blinked confused. Then, he put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest. "I didn't get a thing from what she just said", he announced in a proud, matter of fact tone, that made them all - except Halley and Gina - to facepalm, while Halley remained passive, and Gina giggled before getting into another coughing fit. "What I want to know is why do they want a magic sword? "

"Are you an idiot, or are you trying to be one?! ", Louisa yelled at him, and winced as her sudden movement brought her pain from her injuries. "It's no magic! Just a trick! "

"Well... ", Don cleared his throat. "You can call it that, yes, but, to be more accurate, it's probably more like a self-perpetuating isolation frequency generator. "

The goofy turtle blinked again. What **was** with Don and Halley coming up with weird ways of talking?! "Uh... In English, Einstein? "

His brother sighed "It packs a shockwave that will knock you flat on your shell. "

Silence fell upon them as they thought about it. Mikey turned to Halley frowning, intending to make a joke about it, but didn't make it as she beat him to it "What? Do you need further explanation with that? I do believe I have a dictionary somewhere in my room, I will be sure to bring it next time I pay you a visit. "

Louisa paled "Please stop with the jokes for tonight, Hal. Once was definitely enough for my poor heart, we don't need more. It's already creepy as fuck. "

She shrugged, for once missing Splinter's satisfied smile. At least she was starting to attempt to be funny. That was a small but still good step forward.

"Enough chit-chat! ", Raph growled impatiently. "We **gotta** go after those creeps! "

"No", Splinter was firm on this. It wouldn't do for Raph's enthusiasm to get Louisa all fired up, too. "A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not **fully** understand. "

"Sitting here and doing nothing about it isn't gonna help us find out more, though, is it? ", Louisa snapped.

The rat's intense glare prevented her from saying anything more. Before he could scold her, Leo had protested himself, too.

"But, Sensei... Bushido demands that we fight for honor, and justice, and - "

"Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes! ", said master cut him off. "One of those wishes was for you to take care of April's little sisters, which you failed to do! First leaving them alone at such an ungodly hour in the night, then further endangering them in a fight! "

He furiously pointed to the girls, and the guys winced at the sight they only now seemed to fully take in.

Halley had been too close to Leo's katanas when all of them crashed together, and one of them had nicked her right cheek, thankfully not too deeply. It wouldn't scar, though the same couldn't be said for the nick on her right upper arm that was a little deeper. Louisa's knees and elbows were scratched as she was thrown from Don's back when the bike had toppled over and she had ended up airborne, spinning before falling down. Several bruises were decorating her legs and arms, with the worst of them being her swollen right eye from when Mikey's elbow accidentally got her while trying to get disentangled. **[1] **Maria's shirt and neck had dried blood on them - unfortunately all of which was hers - and her bottom lip was busted. Gina had only some small bruises and minor scratches that would be gone by the morning, but being under all seven of them had resulted in a high possibility of an asthma attack - thank God it didn't happen, otherwise not even a miracle would have saved them from April!

Satisfied by their guilty looks, Splinter went on "I will meditate upon this matter further. You boys should walk the girls home. Be thankful April is absent on a business trip for her antique shop for a couple of days and she will not get to see her sisters in such a state. Good. Night. "

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Karma's a bitch, they say! I guess I had her eye find Mikey's elbow for the elbow hit his groin got in the last chapter... No one messes with my favorite turtle, not even my own OC!<strong>

**Damn! Now what are the girls supposed to do, go home and let the guys deal with things? Psst, as if! With Louisa still angry and unsettled, it won't be likely! Argh, I ache just thinking of the state in which they'll return home later... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we are again, my lovelies!**

**EgyptsBlackRose, so glad to hear from you again! Louisa is really funny when it comes to protecting others, don't you think? Her attitude makes even those who are supposed to be on her side get scared. As for Halley, yes, I love her humorous side, too. Though she's very awkward while being like this, it's still adorable. I hope you like the way she plays Louisa in this chapter, too *winks* . I'm delighted to hear that I have managed to at least capture some of the small traits of the canon characters. To tell you the truth, it's kinda hard to work with so many characters - original AND canon - so I try to let them all have the spotlight as much as possible, and sometimes, I fear I don't do justice to those that are not my OCs. Glad to know I got some of Splinter's quirks!**

**Now then, on with the story! Oh, and there's a poll on my profile, concerning the story, do spend a couple of seconds to take it, if you want!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own many things. TMNT is not one of them!**

* * *

><p>"This SUCKS! ", Louisa snapped, plopping down on the couch. Her sisters sighed. At least she was patient enough to wait for the turtles to leave before starting with the complaints and scaring them into letting her go back with them. "Why the hell do we have to wait here? What are we, little damsels in distress? "<p>

"Technically, we **are**", Halley raised an eyebrow. "We are often in the middle of trouble, the guys are in constant need of protecting us, and, just a while ago, we escaped a battle scene alive, but certainly not unscathed. Might I suggest you take a close look at our sisters? Maria was manhandled more than once, and Gina is more than just lucky to be standing here with us now and not lying on an ER operating table. "

"So? ", the violent red-head tapped her foot to the ground impatiently. "That doesn't mean the boys should get all the fun! "

"What fun? ", Maria sighed tiredly, looking clean now, but defeated. She had cleaned up the blood and changed clothes, and was now side by side with Gina, both of them slowly sipping some apple cider that Halley had warmed up to help bring some color back to their faces, and calm their nerves. "They're going to fight, Louisa, and, well... Let's face it, we **can't** fight. We can't even defend ourselves properly. **This**... This is a part of their world that we don't belong to. Let's just leave them to settle things with their enemies and go visit them tomorrow again, alright? "

Louisa angrily stood up "Speak for yourselves! I sure as hell can defend myself just fine! "

"And yet you needed Donatello to rescue you when you were cornered", Halley continued calmly, standing up as well to - as Louisa guessed - get ready for bed. "You are not competent in battle terms, Louisa, just violent. In the end, you are like the rest of us, only **you** go down later rather than sooner. "

"Fuck you! ", her sister gritted her teeth, as she had nothing else - at least something remotely smart - to say to that. "It doesn't **matter**! We still need to go help! **Somehow**! "

The eldest of the youngsters paused, and her gaze seemed almost... _**expectant**_? Expectant of **what**? She studied Louisa for a minute, and then stepped towards her "Let me ask you something. Do you wish to go because our friends might need help in **some** way, or are you just willing to do anything to get involved with some action because your nature and boredom cannot help it? "

Louisa grimaced and looked to the side, not knowing that Halley had already seen her reddened cheeks. "Well... I mean... They **do** tolerate my swearing and beatings... And they **may** have - just a little! - helped me a couple of times... ", she mumbled grudgingly, while pouting and scratching her unharmed cheek.

All three of her sisters resisted the urge to squeal and hug her breathless. It was rare for Louisa to show any sign of vulnerable femininity - it seemed like Maria had inherited it all - but whenever she did, it sure was one cute sight to behold!

Halley turned her back to the flustered girl, to allow her some space in order to recompose herself - and to hide her own miniscule but genuine smile. "I see", her tone revealed none of her personal satisfaction. She started walking towards the room she shared with Maria - Louisa was sharing one with Gina, too, as the youngest O'Neil was the only one never afraid of her or getting in a fight with her - and called above her shoulder "Then I suggest you get ready for a long walking session. Wear something comfortable, will you? We might get to do some more... **stretches** before the night is over yet. "

Maria and Louisa blinked at her retreating back. Gina gave a small giggle, as her breathing had calmed some, but she didn't want to overdo it for the second time in one night.

The fourth O'Neil daughter was the first to recover from her stupor. She paled and pointed shakingly to the direction Halley had taken "Wait... Did she just **play** me?! She-she had planned to go help all along?! And she let me say all those... humiliating... **things**?! "

Gina giggled again and gave her sister a shit-eating grin "Lou, you **like** the guys, don't you? That was so **cute**! "

"S-Shut up! ", she freaked out, storming to their room and slamming the door shut, all the while cursing Halley to the seventh hell and back.

Maria smiled, and moved to her own room, but stopped as she remembered something vital. She turned her panicked eyes to Gina "How are we supposed to find them? They could be anywhere... "

Gina's grin widened, and her eyes - as blue as Louisa's - took on a mischievous glint that only she of all sisters could achieve. Never mind that Maria was **really **against the whole idea from the very start - Halley and her were just playing around - , she now was anxious about finding the turtles. It seemed like the sisters were doomed to forever act as a trouble-seeking group - personally, she didn't find it a bad thing, but that was maybe because they all had each other as their only friends (despite common belief, none of them could even get anyone at school to even **like** them) .

"Remember those tracking microchips Donny had given to me to make sure I always knew where our cats were? ", she winked.

Her sister nodded, albeit still lost "Though... We never owned **any** cat... I never really understood why you lied to Don about that... "

The younger red-head shrugged, still grinning "We don't own **cats**, per se, but we do have pets". She pulled out a small screened device displaying four dots, moving rapidly towards what seemed to be the docks of the map on the screen - another gift of Don's, no doubt. "**Four** pets, to be exact".

The shy girl shivered in acknowledgement of what Gina had pulled under everyone's noses - well, except Halley's, it seems, if the latter's plan was any indication "Gina, sometimes you scare me... "

* * *

><p><strong>Done! And I'm terribly sorry for not posting this earlier, but my parents and youngest brother were out of town, and my other little bro wanted to bring his gf home, so, his "big bad sister" had to pretty much get lost, and there was no internet at my cousins' place for me to work...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**After a rather eventful couple of days, I'm back with another chapter! Behold!**

**EgyptsBlackRose, you have seen but the tip of the iceberg of Gina's cunningness. The girl is dangerous, Maria was right to fear her! Can't wait to see what happens when she tells Don about the microchips she used on them, hahahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

><p>Raph's eye ridge twitched, as he held up the giggling bundle that had tackled him in a hug.<p>

"It's official", he growled at the grinning red-head, who giggled again in delight as he shook her by the back of her collar. "Ya girls are doin' it on purpose. "

Still giggling, the girl launched on his neck, holding tight and excitedly pointing at some Ninjas "Go, Raph, go! "

"Oi! ", he pried her off. "Go ge' yer own turtle-toy, Gina! ". He put her down, giving her a gentle push to Mikey's direction "Off ya go, princess". He stopped, blinking, just now getting that Gina **shouldn't** even be here in the first place!

Cringing at the thought of what kind of trouble they would be in if her sisters noticed her missing, he quickly turned to tell his brothers, but stopped short at the sight before him.

Louisa was clinging on a Foot Ninja's back, hissing, snarling and hitting him as best she could - which, given the fact it was her, was rather vicious - , like a real wild cat - all the while spitting orders and curses at poor Don, who was as dumbstruck as Raph, and took a bit to stop gaping and get back in battle mode. Halley and Gina were doing their best to untie Mikey who had somehow managed to end up tied-up and upside down **[1]**, while Leo was fending off any enemy that dared get close to the three of them.

He frowned. Something was... off, amiss...

"Kyaaaa! ", a now familiar scream nearly made him smile.

Ah, yes, **that's** what was missing. Grinning inwardly, he rushed to Maria's rescue for the third time that night... **[2]**

* * *

><p>Thumbs twiddling, the youngest O'Neil inwardly huffed, her face still donning its cutest pout yet - and the blasted thing <span><strong>still<strong> didn't seem to work! The turtles - even Mikey! - were still standing side by side, green, muscled arms crossed, and were glaring sternly at her and her sisters - kinda like big brothers who just caught their baby siblings with the hand in the forbidden cookie jar. Hell, if even her most irresistible puppy eyes didn't work on them - EVEN **MIKEY**! - , then what was the world coming to?!

A faint movement caught her eye, and she managed to see Mikey twitching uncomfortably before he hid it. Ha! Bingo! So it **was** effective! He was just trying to act tough in front of his brothers! She still had it!

Mentally patting herself on the back, she sniffled, watching with immense satisfaction as the goofy ninja's twitching became more obvious. Taking it up a notch, she bit her - supposedly "trembling" - lip, and let her shoulders slump a little as a small - almost inaudible - "whimpery sob" escaped from the back of her throat.

This time, Mikey didn't even bother to hide his distress, his face twisting in agony, his body already reacting to her act. She almost felt bad at manipulating him - **almost**. Then she noticed Don fidgeting and shifting his feet, too, and her guilt was gone.

_Hmmm_, she thought in a calculating manner, stealing a glance towards Leo, who thankfully was engaged in a staring contest with Halley - the latter not budging an inch, her smile mockingly pleasant and her chin lifted up in defiance. _I wonder..._

Moisture gathered in her eyes as she blinked, making Mikey and Don cringe lightly. If there was one thing Gina knew, it was that heroic guys were true suckers for a girl's tears - she still remembered the state Maria had once left Casey in, when the latter had popped up to "check on the girls" (as a disguise to see April) still clad in his vigilante attire and scaring the hell out of the poor scaredy-cat (Gina had never seen the tough brute apologizing so much and so sincerely, he looked like he was about to cry himself! ). **[3]** As a few tears spilled from her eyes and traveled down her cheeks, the two of them panicked, their yelps making Leo avert his gaze from her sister's - who smirked discreetly at her victory - and making him grimace as well. Raph was the only one stubbornly standing his ground.

_And now for the finishing touch._

A full sob pierced the silence, and she hid her face in her hands, hiccupping a little, and triggering a series of reactions.

Halley glanced at her, purposefully adopting a sympathetic look, to assist the younger red-head's well-practised act.

Leo, Don, and Mikey, panicked as they were not used to seeing Gina cry, forgot about the fact the girls had disobeyed Master Splinter, and sprang into action, all three of them circling her and desperately trying to calm her down - in the usual panicked way a male always tries to stop a female's tears.

Maria started sobbing, too, although her sobs were genuine, as she didn't realize Gina was acting and her sister's tears triggered her own - making Raph finally react, too!

Raph's panic was more evident than his brothers', seeing as Maria was a natural crybaby and Gina's acting could never compare to the real thing. He rushed to the busty girl, who was now being comforted side by side with her sister.

_Niiiice, Maria!_ , the youngest O'Neil cheered, though she knew Maria really meant it when she cried.

As for Louisa, she rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath about "stupid males and their fucking lack of mentality when a chick cries". Disgusted at the sight, she looked at the monstrosity of a machine as it kept shooting weird beams at the water. Noticing a helicopter - or was it a chopper? ("Bah, who the fuck cares? ") - , she decided the theatre was over, and it was time for action.

"Ok, guys, enough with the "green knight in shining shell" thing", she yelled at them, immediately gaining everybody's attention. She pointed her thumb at the helicopter "You can even **lick** their tears later all you want, like the good little lap-dogs you are. But for now, we got some ass to fuck, so to speak. "

"Louisa! Language! ", Halley, Maria, and Leo scolded her - with Maria still sniffling as she did so.

Don sighed, as Maria and Gina recomposed themselves, and scratched his head. "I guess there's no telling you girls to stay behind. But we still need to talk about this whole "stalking the turtles" thing of yours", he added sternly.

"It was Lou's fault", Gina pouted, snuggling in Mikey's chest as he took her in his arms. "She was really worried about you. "

Louisa, who had started walking away, nearly lost her footing and faceplanted on the wooden deck, turning to growl at Gina warningly. Don sputtered in disbelief, turning his wide-as-saucers eyes from Gina to Louisa and back again, his face burning and his tongue tied.

"Wha... ?! ", they both choked out the same questioning word.

Gina "innocently" blinked "Oh, no, sorry, I meant she was worried about **all** four of you, not just you, Donny! Jeez, you really are a greedy turtle... "

Don blushed - and sputtered - some more, choking on his own spit, and coughing to regain his breath, while his brothers all but gaped at Louisa, whose face perfectly matched her hair. Glaring at the guys, the violent red-head growled "Don't even **think** of getting used to it, you fucking pieces of trash", before turning around to get off of the ship and make her way towards the giant machine.

The word "cute" passed through the mind of all the brothers, before they heard her last warning "And if any of you tell **anyone**, I'll stuff your butts with firecrackers and light them up! "

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I know in the episode it was actually Raph in that position, but I had difficulty putting him there, sorry!<strong>

**[2] Hahahahaha, it's getting into a habit now to have Maria rescued every other chapter! Buut, it boosts Raph's ego immensely.**

**[3] Yes, it is common knowledge that tough guys who go around playing the hero get weak the very moment a "damsel in distress" is in tears! And it never gets old!**

**Sorry for the long wait, people! I started reading a series a friend recommended recently, and I got hooked and forgot about my responsibilities to my readers. But damn it, it's Moning's fault for creating all those female wet dreams with her perfect, hunky highlanders! Makes me even happier to organize my trip to Scotland for next year!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next one!**

**BlackEgyptsRose, I loved Raph's scene with Gina, too! It was the reason why I had Mikey end up tied up instead of his brute of a brother. If Gina's tears had them like this, I wonder what would happen if Louisa or Halley were to cry? Mouahahaha! And cake, mmm, you're killing a girl in low sugar levels here, hahaha!**

**Tmntfreak1996, so glad you like it, hope the next chapters keep you satisfied!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT, but I do own a related poll you'll find on my profile page. Do go there and vote if you want, it is greatly related to this story.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in their life, the men handling the machine felt scared. It wasn't so much for the almost blind rage behind the punches and kicks that managed to hurt them. it was more for the teeth that bit here and there - the way the owner all but spit in their faces, they wouldn't count her having rabies out.<p>

"Now, boys", a male voice turned their attention from the hissing menace to a humanoid turtle with a blue mask, who had just climbed up at the platform, "there's some small matter about some stolen property we need to... discuss... What the... ? Louisa! Stop chewing his head! Wait, spit that out! Spit it! "

The snarling hellcat ignored him, and held on to the ear of one of the bastards - with her own teeth! - tight, refusing to let go even as the other bastard took hold of her ankles and tried to pull her away.

"Good grief... ", Halley appeared on Leo's side, panting a little from the exercise. She took a look at her sister and sighed, but her color remained intact - unlike the pale turtle's next to her. "Louisa Áine O'Neil, show some restraint. How many times do I have to highlight the importance of letting your victims live? It is already more than enough to be humiliated for being attacked by a minor female, they do not need to miss the organ that is necessary to hear the insults of their comrades on the matter (at this, Leo gaped at her, her socially sadistic suggestion giving him a whole new level of a pale green face). Besides, I doubt it could be considered as respect to your own hygiene to put rubbish in your mouth - aside from the fact it might also spoil your appetite. "

Louisa, from all those things Halley had just told her, heard but one thing. And it was **not** the sadism behind her words, **or** the subtle, straight-faced joke she managed to make again, that made the furious O'Neil release her prey, and snap at her sister "I told you to never fucking call me that sissy name again! " **[1]**

Her words, of course, fell on deaf ears, and unfortunately, since there was no danger to befall on his comrade, the free bad guy managed to pry her off, proceeding to push her towards Leo and Halley, and taking off at the other direction with him. They weren't so lucky, however, as Mikey, with Gina on his back, climbed up the platform, openly eyeing their wounds "Dudes! You **really** shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys. And, uh, if I were you, I'd check these. You never know what you might catch. "

"Lou's mouth is a dangerous place for any human part to be in", Gina agreed giggling.

"Gina! ", Maria, who had just stepped on the platform thanks to Don and Raph, blushed mortified at the innuendo, her hands flying to her warm cheeks.

"Fuck! Come back here, damn it! ", their sister roared, and they realized that while they have been busy joking around, they had let the bad guys escape. The helicopter managed to pick them up, and the girls felt kinda bad for holding the turtles back with their antics and chitchat. They just hoped the boys wouldn't mention it.

"They're gettin' away! ", Raph growled, of course missing the looks his brothers sent him for ignoring the sisters' guilt.

Halley cleared her throat, pointing at the machine that now seemed overloaded. Oh, right. They had bigger problems to solve yet...

* * *

><p>"Talk about bad vibes", Mikey grunted, feeling extreme satisfaction at Gina's following snickers. God, making this girl laugh was the easiest thing in the world! (And it <strong>did<strong> help get his mind off the fact that her boobs were pressed on his shell **again**! )

Maria whimpered, crouching low and covering her head "How can you joke about this?! ". The machine chose that moment to start going completely out of control, spinning around itself, all the while shooting beams - it only served at making her squeak and crouch even lower "Oh, God, we're gonna die! We're gonna die! "

"Calm the shell down! ", Raph roared, in an attempt to soothe her nerves. "We ain't goin' to die, woman! "

Unfortunately, his loud voice did nothing to calm her. Instead, she jumped up, grabbed his elbows, and brought him near, completely missing his flushed cheeks in her panicked state "We're so dead! Raphael, I don't want to die a virgin! "

"And don't forget, she still hasn't forgiven you ~ ", Gina added in a sing-song voice.

His jaw dropped, and her panic became contagious, making him yell at his brother - his voice a higher pitch than usual "DON! Tell me ya can shut it down! "

"Well... ", Don scratched his head, gears inside already in motion. "I **might** be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator... "

"It is too risky", Halley butted in. "Think of the power terminator. What if it is crossed? The possible feedback loop would - "

"I don't get a **thing** they're saying! ", Mikey groaned. "Guys, just turn it off or something! If any college professor happens upon you and asks you about it, you can analyze it to your heart's content, OK? "

Louisa blinked, having regained her - somewhat - composure "Oh, wow, dumbass, that almost sounded clever. "

"Hey! "

"Kids", Leo chastised, "play nice. Halley, Don, deal with it. The rest of us will try to point this thing **away** from civilization. "

"Good point", Louisa grinned sadistically. "We need another target. How about that one? "

She pointed at the police helicopter flying their way, making them grimace and Raph curse softly.

Mikey, having placed Gina down, began laughing hysterically, bending in two, slapping his knee, and wiping off a few tears "Oh, that was a good one, Lou! ". His laughter died down though at the glint in her eyes and her raised eyebrow, and he paled.

"Wait... **YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS**?! "

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Louisa is the name of a herb, as we all know, which, in Lou's mind, is considered to be in the same category as flowers and stuff. Her middle name is of Irish origin (I haven't confirmed whether April has Irish roots or not yet, but her surname is Irish and she IS a redhead with green eyes, so... ). Áine is the name of an Irish goddess of summer, wealth and sovereignty. She is associated with midsummer and the sun, and is, more or less, the goddess of love and fertility. Now, imagine being Lou, and having the first name of a flower and the middle name of a love goddess - for a tomboy like her, it's pure insult!<strong>

**So there you have it! Now that this one is done, I'm off for my much needed 3 day road trip! Have a fun and awesome weekend, people!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, God, this took, like, forever! I'm terribly sorry, people, seems like summer isn't as carefree as I planned it to be... Anyway, here's the next one - a chapter much anticipated. **

**EgyptsBlackRose, hope this one is enough of a reward for your wonderful review and your patience. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMNT, but I do own the poll related to this story that I have on my profile. I really need to know what you guys want before I reach the end of the 1st season. It will take a while, yes, but it's better to be prepared, don't you think?**

* * *

><p>"The design is unmistakably 11th century, japanese", a long while later, Master Splinter had the sword that had started all of tonight's trouble in his hands, examining it carefully.<p>

"How about the metal? ", Halley raised her ever-so-observant eyes to the rat, in case he tried to lie. Her hands kept dressing Mikey's scrapes, who was grateful for the nursing despite his initial fear for the girl. "Have you ever witnessed the existence of anything - at all - like this particular kind? I find it hard to pinpoint the name or **any** useful piece of information, though it could be my own lack of practical experience on the matter. "

A small, almost invisible twitch of his lips, was the only indication that Leo fought to suppress a smile. It was the one thing that told him his Master had been right where Halley was concerned; her readiness to admit lack of knowledge and her honesty when it came to acknowledge her own flaws. Thankfully, the girl in question didn't look at him for his slip in control to show.

"So, we'll just have to find out more", Louisa shrugged.

"Louisa", Maria chided her gently, "this isn't just any sword. There's more to it. You saw what it did to Halley and Donatello. And it was an **accident**. What if an enemy - who knew how to use it - was pointing it at us? "

At this, all eyes fell on Don and Halley and turned guilty. The two brainiacs had been trying to pull the sword out of the uncontrollable machine, with the rest of them trying to stabilize it and turn it away from the populated areas behind the platform. Turned out to be a horrible idea, as the sword's shockwave hit first Don, and then Halley who had saved him by pulling him away - but had gotten zapped in the process, too, and, unlike the turtle, her human skin was much more tender and sensitive. Leo had managed to throw them the glove the bad guys had been using, and it really helped, though the physical damage to their bodies had already been done.

Don, who was being treated by Maria, winced every now and then, in complete contrast with Halley, who, despite her slightly burnt hands, kept silently bandaging Mikey's **less** important wounds.

Sensing the girl didn't want to talk about this further, Master Splinter placed the sword on a specially designed table platform - courtesy of Don - and said "Maria is quite right. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye. Best that it remains out of the wrong hands ". He gave a warm smile "I do believe you, young ladies, are in no state to go home at this hour. Perhaps my sons can help you get settled for tonight, at least. You were very brave, but do no always assume that bravery and foolishness are the same thing. I think I will now take my leave for the night. Good night. "

* * *

><p>As the youngsters watched Master Splinter's back retreat, they let out sighs of relief. They had seriously feared they would be scolded for going against his rules again.<p>

Louisa plopped on the couch, just as Mikey stood up. Her face suddenly showed her current boredom - she had made sure to hide it earlier in the presence of the humanoid rat " Great... Now what? I'm bored - again! "

Leo rubbed his temples in defeat " Trying to keep you entertained is proving to be my hardest task yet, Lou..."

"Well", Mikey was heard rummaging through the kitchen, before reentering the spacious main room with an all-too-familiar tray in his hands, "I think we deserve a treat for tonight. "

"Uh... Mikey... is this what I think it is? ", Gina blinked at the pyramid of sugary treats in his arms.

"We're not supposed to eat those! ", Maria panicked.

"Oh, **come on**, live a little", Raph tsked at her childish behavior.

"Raph", Leo chastised him, "Master Splinter - "

"Never told you not to eat them, just that you wouldn't like them", Louisa grinned ferally, standing up with renewed vigor.

"I don't know if it's a goo-mmmph!", Don started protesting, only for Mikey to stuff his mouth, forcing him to chew and then swallow.

"Oh, boy... ", Halley sighed. "This will most certainly not end well... "

"It never does anyway", Mikey gave a laugh full of boyish mirth. His grin widened as he raised the small mountain of desserts as if in an offering "Cupcakes, anyone? "

* * *

><p>Numerous cupcakes and some time later, Mikey was snoozing on the couch. No, not <strong>snoozing<strong>, exactly...

He was sprawled on the thing, flat on his shell, mouth wide open, with drool all over one of his cheeks and the cushion under his head - and a terrible sound that Don called a "snore" coming out of his throat every time he inhaled.

At least, that's what Don called it before he, too, was too drunk to communicate properly. Because, as of now, he was crying on Gina's shoulder.

Turns out Halley had been right when, earlier that night, she'd guessed that too much rum would definitely not agree with the turtles' system. Right on the spot she was, the eldest of the present girls, but she had miscalculated something very important.

The girls were equally too young to hold their alcohol!

Gina - who was acting as Don's comforter - was giggling like crazy. It was simply outstanding to see the brainiac turtle sobbing like his kitten just got decapitated in front of him, while the slip of the girl he was leaning on was laughing her head off, as if she had convinced Master Splinter and Casey to dance the tango with roses in their mouths. (and to think that all this had started with Gina telling Don of the way she used his microchips)

But the sight was not as fucked up as the sight Maria and Raph presented. The usually shy girl was screaming her lungs off at the red-masked ninja - who was actually **cowering** and whimpering!

" - and would it **hurt** to politely ask me what's wrong once in a while? ", she kept her tone on shrieking level.

He growled a little, straightening a bit, but not enough to be proved as threatening "Oh, yeah? How 'm I suppos'd to do tha', woman, when ye're all **clingy** wi' Don? "

"I was trying to stay **safe**, you jerk! ", she stomped her foot on the floor. Her eyes watered a bit, her shoulders slumped, and her lips quivered. "I just wanted protection", she lowered her tone, giving it a broken quality. Just as Raph lowered his defenses at that, she got angry again, and started punching his chest "And you... You shit-headed buffoon, you hurt my feelings by yelling at me for accidentally bringing you alcoholic cupcakes! "

In his wasted state, Raph barely registered the minimal strength behind the punches, or the reason Maria was so distant all night. His muddled brain got only her close proximity through, and he closed his buff arms around her snarling form, burying his face in her hair and nuzzling like a kicked puppy.

Leo, the only one who hadn't touched the spiked baked goods, was watching all this by Halley's side, in a defeated way. The girl herself had eaten her fair share, but she acted completely normal - in contrast to snoring Mikey, weeping Don, giggling Gina, pissed off Maria and affectionate Raph.

He glanced at the one individual he expected to be throwing a tantrum - only to find her strangely quiet.

Louisa, though drunk, was having no fit. She was just staring at Don and Gina weirdly, with a new glint in her glazed eyes. Then, a bitter smirk crossed her lips "Well, well, well... Who would have thought that the anal nerd was actually a closet pervert? "

The sobbing and giggling immediately stopped, so that only Maria's furious rant could be heard - albeit muffled from Raph's embrace - along with Mikey's snoring. Don slowly pulled away from Gina, and turned red puffy eyes at the violent O'Neil. His voice, when he opened his mouth, was gruff - and dangerously calm "Care to explain that, Lou? "

She shrugged "What's there to explain? You're all weepy and sobby to have Gina hug you. Honestly, why not stuff your face between her boobs and be done with it? "

He straightened his form, as Gina curiously blinked at her sister. His fists were closed tight. "You know what your problem is, Lou? ", he asked, his defenses coming up in answer to the accusing stare coming from those usually glaring eyes. He started taking small steps towards her - measured, and full of suppressed wrath. "You are so freaking insecure, you pick on whoever you assume to be the weakest link and trash talk them to death. You're so full of that insecurity of yours, you'd rather accuse me of perverted thoughts and schemes instead of admitting, flat out, that you're worried no one will come to you because your bust is smaller. "

The girl was left gaping at that, barely noticing he had reached her. "Wha - "

"And you wanna know something else? ", he gave a low growl. "I like **your** bust better, but I fear you're likely to bend in me in such a way, I'll be giving myself head, if I so much as steal a glance at it! And I'm **tired** of you - and everybody else - treating like an awkward, naive nerd! This ends now! "

And with those words, he grabbed her shoulders and planted one right on her gaping lips!

Leo, Halley, and Gina, nearly had a stroke at the fact that Don was kissing **Louisa** of all people. Which got worse when they realized her opened lips had helped him sneak his tongue in her mouth, too!

With a gasp, Don pulled back, leaving behind a blushing, speechless Louisa - only to turn around, grab Halley, and repeat the smooching! (albeit with no tongue this time)

Mortified, Leo yelped, pulled his brother off, and pushed him to Raph and Maria, breaking them apart. Don then seized the opportunity, planting another tongueless kiss on the snarling female - one that promptly shut her up.

Last, but not least, he staggered to a stunned Gina, repeated the process he had gone through with her sisters, and, after releasing her, slurred "Take **that**! So long, losers! ", and marched drunkenly to his room.

The silence that engulfed them all was broken by Mikey, who snickered in his sleep "Doooon, no smooching my Ginnie", and rolled to his side.

The remaining beings stared incredulously at the snoring goofball, before Raph snapped out of it, growled, and took off after his wasted brother "Oi, Don, come back 'ere! "

Leo sighed. There would be much to talk about come morning. His ashamed gaze turned to Halley "Sorry about that. I guess you can see he's never had rum before. At least **you're** sober. "

She blinked, and looked at him. He noticed her eyes were glazed - how the hell hadn't he seen that up till now?! Then her lips curved, and a brilliant, goofy smile bloomed on her face, lighting up her features in genuineness. "On the contrary! ", she grinned, her voice awfully chirpy. "I'm positively intoxicated! "

And she proceeded to faint in his arms...

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The evil cupcakes did our heroes in, I dare say. Boy, how did Master Splinter manage to sleep through all this?! Living with the turtles must have really made him unconscious to any noise when he's sleeping :P<strong>

**Don't forget to vote, people! Toodles~**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's short, but there has to be a filler to get us into the next episode, so...**

**Anyway, glad to hear EgyptsBlackRose enjoyed the last chapter - been waiting to do that ever since Lou put too much rum in the cupcakes, lol!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT. Mikey IS funny in my fic, but he's even funnier in the canon plot.**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, we don't fucking need them!", Louisa growled once more as she made her way through the sewers with Maria and Gina.<p>

"It was us two against you, Lou, majority of votes wins, and you know it", Gina replied from the front of the line. "Rule of the O'Neils, love", she imitated their father's voice and Irish accent.

Louisa kept grumbling, while Maria sighed "Louisa, sooner or later we would **have** to face them. We have no choice but to do so sooner."

She didn't get a reply, but she figured she didn't need one. Ever since the drunken incident, the O'Neil youngsters had avoided the turtles like the plague. Their first kisses were all stolen by a humanoid turtle - the most timid of the bunch at that - and the following morning had been kind of awkward.

Gina had woken up tangled up with Mikey - it had taken Leo (the only one who wasn't hungover) **and** Master Splinter to get her out of his grasp.

Maria had started avoiding Raph again, only this time, the turtle blushed heavily each time he glanced at her, and didn't bother corner her to demand her attentions.

Leo wasn't any better with Halley, who remembered nothing after she fainted and didn't have the slightest clue as to why the blue-masked ninja stuttered like a schoolboy once she woke up.

Don had refused to leave his room, too embarrassed at the memory of kissing all four of the girls - and sporting a black eye, courtesy of Raph after he found him.

And Louisa didn't acknowledge anyone but Master Splinter, who, despite the whole thing, had seemed amused and had suggested the teenagers split up for a while, to cool their heads.

Both teams had accepted eagerly. And they hadn't reunited ever since.

But now, a couple of days later, three out of the four girls were making their way to the lair. They needed help, and they needed it **now**...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the short chapter, but the new episode needed an introduction, so...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I updated as soon as I could! Now, people, there's a high possibility there won't be an update until September. It's just that my summer trip's date is drawing close, and I need to organize my stuff and make it to other deadlines that have to do with my uni classes and all that, so don't say I didn't warn you. I'll try, but that's all I can promise. In any case, if you don't hear from me - at least in this story, I still have to update Kasamatsu's story before I go - I wish you a wonderful summer - well, whatever is left of it, anyway! **

**Once again, thank you for reviewing, EgyptsBlackRose. I told you it was because of you that I got the idea of how to get Maria's reason for avoiding Raph, didn't I? If you hadn't suggested them getting drunk, it wouldn't have dawned on me ;)**

**Also, leeshiepiex, welcome to the randomness of my mind! Thank you for your review, and to answer your question, yes, I do indeed plan to make Leo and Halley a couple. They would compliment each other a lot, I think. Glad you enjoyed it so far, and hope you stay with us till the end of it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don' own TMNT. I own my passion and love for the show, and extreme admiration for its respectful owners and creators.**

* * *

><p>God has gifted us with five senses. But when you're tied up, chained to a wall, blindfolded, the only way to make out your surroundings would be smell and hearing. Well, those and taste, but who would really be willing to lick the ground of such a horrible-smelling cell?<p>

Because it really was a cell. Of that, Halley O'Neil had no doubt. The stench and the distant echo of single, falling water drops indicated as such.

Now, if one had ended up in a situation and place like this, they would surely go bonkers and panic like hell. But the red-haired youth knew this would get her nowhere - instead, it would make her look weak, an easy prey, in the eyes of her captors. So, while she was trembling like a leaf inside, she kept her composure and patiently waited for the opportunity to change the tide back to her favor.

All the while wishing someone would save her the trouble and come to her rescue already - but knowing this was just impossible to happen...

* * *

><p>"Ow...", a baritone voice groaned, as a red-masked humanoid turtle came back to his senses - only to realize, he was strapped on an upstanding operating table, in a dark room with a lone light glaring down on his face. "Where am I?"<p>

The last thing he remembered, was him and Casey fighting a group of Purple Dragons, and some thugs like ninjas knocking him out. Great, just what he needed... If Mikey ever heard of this - which, he feared, he already did - he would never let him forget it!

"Ouch!", he snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden pain on his hard skin. It was almost like... someone was pinching him. He looked down and saw mechanical limbs that ended in thick needles probing him in various places not covered by his shell. "Hey! Watch where ye're pokin' those things! When I get outta here, I'm gonna - "

"This is some **nice** steel...", a deep, mocking voice purred from his right side. He turned and saw a massive brute with - definitely bleached - blonde hair in a low ponytail, circling his sais in his beefy palms and examining them. He didn't like how the punk was handling his weapons, and he wished he had at least a hand free to punch that smirk off his face. "How about telling me who gave them to you?"

Raph couldn't hold the words - or his own smirk - back "Yo' mama."

He moved his head just in time to dodge his own weapon's sharp edge. The blonde gorilla was still smirking "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you". He threw the sais on a table to his right that Raph noticed only now. It held his shell cell, and a small screened device that looked like a monitor - among other "tools". "You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions", he took the shell cell in his hand, and effectively squeezed till he smashed it.

Then his smirk got wider - if possible - and he held up the monitor, turning it on and showing Raph what was on the screen "I tried to tell your pretty friend that, but she still refused to cooperate."

The turtle's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in horror. The screen showed a dimly lit cell, with nothing in there but thick chains keeping a slender girl as close to the wall as possible. The girl was blindfolded, but there was no mistaking the red hair that reached her shoulders, or the scar on her right arm, courtesy of his brother's katana. Her lip was busted, though, and he knew that was a brand new injury. It made his blood boil with white-hot anger.

Eyes burning with wrath and hatred beneath the mask turned to glare at the bastard in front of him. Was _**he**_ the one responsible for that sight? If so, Raph swore he would personally make sure he'd pay.

"Wha' the **fuck** did ya do to Halley, ya punk?", he growled, his aura pretty much intimidating - and yet his captor seemed amused!

"Oh, Halley, is it?", he smirked as he purred her name, seemingly enjoying the way Raph gritted his teeth at his tone. "It suits her, I dare say. Too bad I had to bust that pretty lip. Lips like that are to be **kissed** - but then, you probably **have** had a taste already, haven't you, freak?"

The ninja thrashed against his restraints, all the while cursing and threatening the bastard. Finally, he calmed down, but not before warning him "Ya'll **pay** for that, asshole. Wait till her sisters an' my brothers catch wind of this. Ya'll be wishin' ya never met 'er."

A sinister chuckle escaped the brute "Sisters? If they're all red heads like her, I might be tempted to invite them over for dinner (a certain scaredy cat passed through Raph's mind, and he bit his tongue from swearing at the guy). And since I finally have your attention, let's talk business. Let's start with exactly what kind of freak you are..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, folks! Have fun for however long your days till school are, and don't forget to vote on which couple you wish to see together first! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**God, I know how annoying these chapters that are really author's notes are, and I'm terribly sorry that I had to resort to this, my dear readers, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm back from vacation, and I'll start updating soon enough. Thank you for your patience, and I promise a brand new chapter ASAP.**

**Till then, stay strong, stay beautiful, and stay as fun as you all are!**


	24. Chapter 24

**And I'm officially back in the game! **

**EgyptsBlackRose, you faithful darling, you! I hope I didn't make you wait more than necessary. I was right to think you would get the way I wanted to portray Halley!**

**leeshiepiex, I'm so glad to hear you like the story that much. And woah, do I agree on Gina's description or what? I pity Mikey and the way she's gonna manipulate him when they officially become an item, hahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT. I do own a poll concerning this story, though, and, from what I can see, it seems like the votes want Raph and Maria to be the first official couple. Awww, I bet Raph will be in 7th heaven with this!**

**On another note, the phrases in italics are sort of flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to mind when Casey stumbled in - for the second time tonight - during the turtles' practise session, was that they really needed to have some kind of special alarm concerning the masked brute at the lair's entrance or something.<p>

The second was that he really needed to get a life and/or possibly a girlfriend or a hobby (or maybe both? ), and stop his nightly visits already! In fact, Mikey was ready to tell him just that, till he noticed him all covered in bruises and wounds - and limping, like he had a run-in with a certain red-head and she had chewed a chunk off his leg.

"The fuck happened to you, Hannibal?", he heard a voice, and he almost did a double-take at the fact the girl he had just thought of was standing a few feet behind Casey, gazing curiously at his battered form. Mikey cringed. If Louisa was really capable of showing up every time someone thought of her - pretty much like the devil - , he was in desperate need of a therapy - and a lock on Donny's bedroom door.

He managed to keep his mouth shut, swallowing these particular comments _**and**_ his happiness at seeing the sisters again. Awkwardness aside, he had really missed them.

Louisa with her violent, rude ways, Maria worrying over every little thing, Gina lighting up his day every time she walked into the room, Halley -

Wait...

"I know this makes me a masochist, but I missed you, dudettes", he frowned thoughtfully, which was a feat given it wasn't something he did often. "But where's Hal?"

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Casey was seated on a couch, with the turtles and their father figure around him, while the girls were comfortably slouching on the floor. Still, even though he was pretty roughed up, everyone's attention was on Gina.<p>

The girl was the only one coherent enough to tell them what had happened. Louisa was so pissed off, the only thing you could get out of her was snarls and growls, and Maria had started sobbing the moment Mikey had asked his question. Thus, the duty to inform the mutants that their sister had been abducted fell on the youngest O'Neil.

"What do you mean someone took her?!", Casey finally freaked out. "Does April know of this?"

This, at long last, caused a human reaction from Louisa. She jumped up from her position on the floor, seething "The fuck is wrong with you, you son of a bitch?! Is getting into April's pants the only thing your pitiful brain can think of?!"

"It's not that!", Casey snapped, although his cheeks rosened a bit. "She's your big sister, you're **supposed** to tell her!"

"Oh, yeah, cause that would go **so** well...", she rolled her eyes. "Just go home, comment on how wonderful dinner smells, and then, guess what, April? Hal was with us on our way home the one moment, and the other she was gone". She narrowed her eyes, like she was talking to a mentally challenged person - which, in her mind at least, she was "I can already see how well those sweet dumplings will go down."

"What did you tell her, then?", Leo's face literally hurt from his deep frown, but there was nothing he could do to relax his facial muscles. If the girls had seen Halley's abductors, that would be another story, but how can you look for something you have no clue of? Not to mention the fact their older sister was unaware of everything, which he knew would one day come back to bite them all in the ass.

"That she's staying at Adriana Patel's house for a school project", Gina replied.

"That's not good", Don panicked. "What if she calls there?"

"Already taken care of", the girl grinned - though not as wide as usual - , giving him the sign of victory. "Adriana's parents are out of state for a business meeting, and she'll be sure to lie and keep April off our backs at least for tonight."

Maria stopped sobbing, snapping her head up and gaping at her sister. Louisa stopped pacing - as she had resorted to that ever since she stood up - and frowned curiously, scrunching her nose in a rather cute manner she wasn't aware of.

Their reactions alone were enough to confuse the males, until Louisa asked slowly, as if she was careful with the words she chose to use "How the hell did you manage to convince the little slut to cooperate - let alone help cover for **Hal** of all people?"

Gina's eyes got back some of their usual mirth, and Maria shuddered "Gina... What did you do?"

"Who? Me?", she pointed at herself, blinking "innocently". "**I** did nothing. Not my fault Hal and Leo decided to get it on."

Leo spluttered, bright red and wide eyed. "I was a perfect gentleman, I swear! **She** was the one who - ", he cut himself off by slapping both hands over his mouth, covering it and practically turning an unhealthy color of crimson.

But the damage was already done.

Don and Maria were gaping at him like fish, Master Splinter was giving him a _**very**_ disappointed look, Mikey and Casey were giving him the thumbs up, Louisa was sending him a glare promising all kinds of pain in places of his anatomy he probably would learn during the torturing process, and Gina... Well, for the sake of his sanity, he really hoped he would never find out what that glint in her eyes meant.

Trying to block them out, he retreated to the back of his mind, only to regret it even more. Flashbacks - memories he'd been trying to get rid of lately - plagued his thoughts again, just like they'd been doing these last few days against his family's knowledge and his own better judgement.

_... they are actually blue..._

The youngest O'Neil decided to be merciful, so she cleared her throat, effectively bringing everyone's attention back to her. She placed both hands on her hips, pouting childishly at the rest of the group "You are the worst lot ever. I meant I told Adriana that Hal wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend, and she didn't want April to know about it. Jeez, what kind of example are you all for a kid like me?"

_... well, more like aqua, really..._

Leo could literally "see" the light bulb above everyone's head, even in his memory-induced haze. A ninja must be aware of his surroundings, no matter what he's thinking of.

"But why Leo?", Mikey frowned again.

"Oooh, are we getting jealous, Mikey?", Gina cooed, though there was some malice behind the enthusiasm that the goofy turtle _**naturally**_ didn't detect. She quickly shrugged it off, holding a finger up like a teacher would "That was actually what Adriana thought. I just said boyfriend. She was the one who said the name, so I just went with it."

_... little katanas crossed together at the front..._

"Said Hal had mentioned it, so it was obvious to her", the girl continued. "On a project concerning names or something."

Louisa nodded in understanding "OK, so we have one night to find her". She turned to the males "Any ideas?"

"You said she was gone just like that?", Casey asked, his gaze concerned as some scary realization came to mind.

The girls nodded. The vigilante groaned, rubbing his face, careful not to put too much pressure on his facial bruises "I know who's got her. And it ain't pretty..."

_... wanna see?_

* * *

><p><strong>So here it goes, people! I'm so terribly sorry for taking this long! Hope the chapter made up for it!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I know, it's been a while. I'm so terribly sorry, this year will be a very busy one, so updates will be far in between. Please bear with me, I'm trying to fix my schedule so that it can work out...**

**DISCLAIMER: So many chapters in, and you think I own TMNT? Nah!**

* * *

><p>There are a few things that someone can be when they're captured, chained up and blindfolded.<p>

Scared, worried... _**bored**_.

To Halley's surprise, she was the third. If any person who had ever been abducted happened to know that, they'd try to strangle her. As it was, though, she couldn't really care!

There was nothing she could look at to fight the boredom, no one to talk with, nothing to do at all.

There was only one thing she could do. And that was to think.

Earlier that day, someone had approached her cell. She had heard the footsteps, arrogant and cocky. At that instant, she had decided to fake sleep - it wasn't like it would be easy for her abductor to tell the difference, anyway.

Now she regretted it. Because the man had spoken in a voice she recognized. Thinking her asleep, he had revealed everything about his plans. And he had told her that her only way out, _**Raph**_, had simply escaped, leaving her behind.

She wished she wasn't such a coward. Then perhaps she would have at least tried to play a mind game or two with Baxter...

* * *

><p>"We've been over this, again and <span><strong>again<strong>, freak!", Han was now pretty much barking at Raph. His interrogation was getting nowhere, even though the green abomination in front of him now knew of the other hostage. It was pissing the blonde brute well off. He shoved the light in the ninja's face, trying once more to intimidate him "I'm only gonna ask you this One. More. Time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?"

Raph stared at the Purple Dragon incredulously. Was he _**serious**_?! "Planet?", he repeated, hoping he'd heard wrong and Han would correct him. No such luck... "Technology?! Boy, you barkin' up the wron' shell..."

"Answer me!", the blonde banged his open palm mere inches from the turtle's face.

Said turtle groaned "Come to think of it, who do **you** work for?". He couldn't resist pushing his luck a little "I mean, you look **way** too dumb to be in charge of all **this**."

A sickening sound made him cringe, as Han brought forth a mechanical cutting wheel - and Raph was ready to bet his shell it wasn't for pizza slices. "**Your** choice...", the brute smirked. "You can talk, **or** you can let your **DNA** do the talking **for** you. Now...", he inched the wheel closer, "is there something you want to tell me?"

He was so sure of his victory, that he didn't notice Raph's right hand wiggling free of its restraints. "Just...", the turtle struggled some more, before punching the brute straight in the gut, "this!". Grabbing the gas mask Han most certainly planned using on him, he pushed it to his captor's face "Sweet dreams, lard butt!"

The blonde struggled to keep his senses, but the sleeping gas turned out to be too stong for him. Eventually, he closed his eyes, and fell heavily on the floor.

This was his chance!

Without further delay, he used the wheel to free the rest of his limbs, and rushed to the table holding his belongings. He resheathed his sais, and pocketed the cracked shell cell - no matter what state it was in, Don would _**kill**_ him if he left it in enemy territory.

Exiting the room, he found out he was actually on a boat, just a bit outside New York's port. He could see the city in the near distance.

He looked around. Should he leave now that he had a chance? Turtles are amphibious, he could make it safely back on shore. But what about Halley? He couldn't leave her behind!

The sound of approaching footsteps made the decision for him. He had to leave _**now**_! If both of them were caught, no one would be able to find them. He would escape, and search for her with his brothers.

Convincing himself that she would be fine, he dived in the cold, dark waters...

* * *

><p>"You fool!", Baxter screamed at the fallen Purple Dragon, in barely contained rage. If the brute wasn't three times his size in muscled mass, he would have even tried to strangle him! "I was <span><strong>this<strong> close to obtaining a DNA sample, and you ruined **everything**! You let him escape!"

Han rubbed his head, replaying the scientist's words in his mind. True, he had been careless, but that didn't mean he would openly admit it. He smirked at the small opening Baxter unknowingly gave him. "Precisely. I **let** him escape, to lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas are trailing the creature. So now it's all up to your invisible boys... Better hope they don't blow it", he let the danger of what that meant hang in the air, before heading for the door.

"And the girl?", Baxter finally remembered their other hostage. "What use is she to us now, since we don't have anyone to interrogate?"

"The blonde stopped and thought about it. A sinister smile crossed his features "Tell her how her friend abandoned her. Make her feel betrayed. And then we'll take her to our Master to help her... exact her revenge on the heartless monster who turned his back on her."

The scientist cracked a smirk of his own at this "For once, I agree with you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is beyond unacceptable! Do forgive me, with everything going on in my life these days, I barely have time to breathe, let alone write fanfiction! I have my blog, I became a member in LibraryThing and I have tons of things to read and review, and I'm still looking for some free time to send my job application. Not to mention my uni classes and tutoring sessions. I start my day from 9 am and finally get back home after 7 pm! I barely even eat normally - if at all! So, yeah, updates will be very scarce from now on. I'm terribly sorry :(<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**God, I know, too late... But I'm working on it. I'm trying to put a certain character in here, so my brain is basically in a state of a big, messy clusterf**k of sorts.**

**EgyptsBlackRose, I'm especially sorry if this chapter leaves you hanging. But I do recall the episode which I'm about to transfer in the story here is one of your favorites, so I want to do it as much justice as I can. And don't worry over figuring out Hal. The whole purpose of her personality is to make it hard to "read" her, which results in her unpredictable reactions. For someone to not know, that means my job is done right ;)**

**And Jacinda, welcome aboard! Let's hope you'll keep lovin' this as the story progresses! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT. I would certainly be giving this up for profit if I did.**

* * *

><p>In the end, only Raph was found. The turtles and Casey came back to the lair with only one of the two missing captives intact. The girls had stayed behind - much to their dismay. Given what had happened to Casey, being nearly drowned by those invisible ninjas, it was a wise choice.<p>

Bad thing was, the turtles hated their reactions to the news of Halley still being a captive. It was not what they expected, not what they'd been used to - and this unnerved them a lot.

Maria was crying alright, but it was silent now, no sound escaping her lips as she stared tearfully at the ground. Gina brought her hands to her mouth to conceal her quiet gasp, and then hugged herself to control the intense shivers that racked her entire form. And Louisa just bit her bottom lip - hard enough to draw blood - and tightened her fists. No insults, no shouting, nothing at all.

If Raph wasn't already a guilty mess for abandoning Halley - which was already done after Leo gave him verbal hell for it - he was definitely a goner now. He felt like such a cruel bastard, staring helplessly at the girls' defeated backs as Don quietly offered to drive them home so they could tell April.

A hand patted his shoulder, and he turned to look at Leo. "We'll get her back", he just promised in a hoarse voice, but even the fearless leader didn't sound so sure of it...

* * *

><p>Days passed like this. April had mentally closed herself off the girls, not in accusation, but in shame and helplessness. Halley was not her favorite sister - hell, even April got the creeps with the read-headed hypocrite - but she was still her flesh and blood. Her family. Her little sister.<p>

The girls had again stopped visiting the turtles, as they were partly reminded of Halley, and partly scared for their own safety. They spent their time locked inside their rooms, with Maria suffering the most of it, seeing at it was her roommate that had gotten abducted.

Until the faithful day - or, rather, night - an _**angel**_ came looking for Raph...

* * *

><p>"So, these girls...", Angel, the young female thug, tried to break off some of the ice, "what... what are they like?"<p>

Don, who was driving the Shellraiser, spared her a glance, but otherwise didn't answer. The rest of the turtles were trying to find a proper answer to that, too.

The girl asking was a teen friend of Casey's, and had tried to join the Purple Dragons. Thankfully, she had realized her mistake, after she saw Casey getting beaten to a pulp by her newfound "family" - Casey, who had tried to help and protect her. He had sent her to the only people - well, **beings**, more like it - that he knew could help.

Even so, Angel hadn't just come to warn the guys only about their vigilante partner.

She had come with news. News about Halley. The Purple Dragons held her in the same cage they held Casey. Who had immediately recognized the redhead - no matter the amount of bruises those punks had caused to form on her ivory skin - , and was glad to find out Angel had become some sort of relief, of company, to her while she was being held prisoner in the "capable hands" of none other than Han himself.

The turtles were ecstatic to find that out. And they just couldn't leave the girls out of this. So, they were on their way to **plead** - if they had to - to April, so that they could come along. So that they could see that spark return to their eyes once more.

They realized Angel thought of normal, girly females when she asked. Well, she was in for a surprise.

"Hmmm...", Mikey brought a finger up and tapped his chin. "Ginnie is sort of a cute, cruel genius."

"An' Maria can scream yer head off a' the firs' sight of a mere spider", Raph chuckled - and, God, it had been so long since he had done that, it felt so damn **good**!

"Louisa bites", Don nodded gleefully.

Leo just smiled, unexpectedly eager about seeing the dreaded hypocrite again.

Angel blinked, not getting a thing about all this, and kinda freaked out from their reactions "You guys are weird, you know that?"

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!", April's voice was clear and steady - nothing left to uncertainty for tonight.<p>

"But, Apriiiiiiil...", five voices whined together, as her sisters and Don with Mikey looked at her with pleading eyes.

She glared at all of them. Raph was the only one for **once** waiting patiently to change her mind. Leo was nowhere to be found - he had stayed in the truck with Angel.

Her glare softened as she kept her eyes on her sisters "I've already lost Hal. I can't let the rest of you get in further danger."

"They're in danger all the time", Raph's gruff voice was finally heard. He appeared calm, his arms crossed at his chest, and his eyes flickering for only a second to Maria. But it was a second too long, and April wasn't sure she liked that. "We ain't amateurs in this. An' it's about time ya understan' that, too. We _**can**_ protect' em - "

"The way you protected Halley?", her question was harshly delivered, and she felt a sadistic kind of glee at his flinch.

"Tha' was _**different**_ - ", he growled, but she interrupted him again.

"No means no. You can all go and bring Hal back - in fact, you'd _**better**_ bring her back or else - but the rest of them will stay here.". She gave him a pleading smile "Try to understand, Raph, _**please**_. They're my sisters. I can't let even more danger find them. At least until _**she**_ gets back home."

She turned to head for her room, signalling the end of the conversation "Bring Halley home, and you'll have proven your trustworthiness. Until then, none of my sisters leaves this house alone or with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, so much time has passed since the last update! So sorry for that! Hope the chapter made up for it! Harley, darling, don't you fear, your green knights in shining shells are coming for you!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm the worst fanfic writer ever! I keep taking too long to update! Waaah, so sorry!**

**In any case, Jacinda, EgyptsBlackRose, I hope you both enjoy the new chapter! Woohoo, time for the girls to make a comeback!**

* * *

><p>"This is so wrong...", Maria whimpered, as she hastily put on the sportiest clothes she could find. Considering her large bust, she didn't own many of those, so it was no problem to sort through them. "April will never let us see the light of day again if she finds out."<p>

"I know already, ok?!", Louisa quietly snapped, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "But hell, Hal is our sister! I don't like her, in fact I can barely stand the bitch, but she's family. And I'll drop dead before anyone touches one of my own and goes unpunished!"

"Figures you'd come along for the punishing", Gina sighed as she tied her shoes and made sure to take her meds. She had taken them with her, along with a glass of water, after she and Louisa had decided to once again ignore April's wishes, so she already had them in her hand once they entered Maria's bedroom. "Anyway, April won't be much of a problem. I slipped some Valeriana **[1] **in her tea earlier. She should be sleeping like a log about now."

Maria shook her head, and they all exited the bedroom she hoped to share with Halley again soon, only to stop short at the sight that greeted them.

April was sitting cross-legged on the floor right in front of the flat's door, her back leaning on the hard, solid wood, her one arm draped on top of one of her bent knees. The other arm moved up and down, as she used her hand to throw and catch a small bottle of pills repeatedly, like it was a tennis ball. Her mouth was a tight line, and her eyes just stared at them in a way that was hard to decipher.

Oh, they were **so** screwed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You have until dawn. After that, I'm checking your beds. If you're not in them, I'm causing such an uproar, the whole of New York City will learn of the name O'Neil and pray I won't be going out in public when I'm PMSing."<strong>_

"Fuck me, how are we supposed to find those idiots _**and **_get back to bed before dawn?", Louisa kept grumbling as they walked fast in the dark streets of New York.

"Don't worry", Gina grinned. "I've got it covered."

"What, you shoved those chips you used the last time up their ass or something?", Louisa snickered at her own joke.

"Silly Lou, of course not", her sister giggled. "We know they're gonna be at the Purple Dragons' lair. All we have to do is find us some Dragons, and they'll get us there."

Maria - who had kept silent all this time - stopped walking and stared at her. "W-What?", the red-haired scaredy cat stuttered in panic.

"The fuck are you smoking?", Louisa grimaced.

The girl didn't answer, only giggled some more when, at that moment, she spotted a couple of thugs in an alley, sporting the dreaded tattoo on their biceps. She turned abruptly, grabbed Maria, and pushed her in their direction, causing her sister to stumble a little.

Louisa gaped at this, and her jaw nearly touched the pavement when Gina cheered loudly for her terrified sister "Go get 'em , Maria!"

"EEEH?!"

* * *

><p>"That was your brilliant idea? Your genius plan?", Louisa's eye twitched as she whispered at the youngest O'Neil sister. "Getting caught by those fuckers?!"<p>

"Shh!", Gina hushed the furious red-head. "They'll take us straight to their lair, you'll see!"

"If they don't kill us first after what you've done to them...", Maria sighed, trembling non-stop.

"They'll live", Louisa waved the matter aside, taking disappointed glances at the bite marks and scratches their current captors were sporting. Well, it wasn't her fault Gina hadn't warned her that she planned to lure them in with Maria's boobs! No matter, at least they were being "escorted" to their desired destination - the only thing she regretted was not hitting them enough.

"We're here", one of the thugs announced, shoving them inside a large warehouse...

* * *

><p>"S-So many people...", Maria panicked at what awaited them inside the spacious building. The place was huge, and it was filled with Purple Dragons, who were all cheering at what was happening inside a big cage.<p>

Gina looked around quickly, then leaned closer to her sisters "I'm going to look for Hal. You guys stay here and distract them or something..."

They nodded. It would be easier for her to slip through the crowd undetected due to her small stature, anyway, especially now that their captors seemed intrigued by the events in the caged arena. Besides, speaking of said arena, Leo and Raph were in there, fighting with a ginormous blonde thug, and things weren't looking quite well.

Waiting for the right moment, the petite girl took a step back, blending with the loud people around her, and then vanished out of sight. This gave them the opportunity to focus on the fight, too, which ended with Maria gasping in horror as soon as Raph fell down.

"Ok, that's it", Louisa growled, unable to keep still any longer. She stepped forcefully on one of her captors' feet, and then gave a well-aimed kick at his unmentionables. The thug went down, and, much to the girls' luck, he fell on his pal, sending them both tumbling in a disoriented manner on the floor.

Grabbing the chance, Louisa started running - albeit not as fast as she would have liked thanks to her tied hands - towards the cage "Hey, you fucking buffoon! Let go of my sister's turtle before I make you eat that ponytail of yours, damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Valeriana is a herb that helps with those that have troubled sleep - particularly by calming them down. Something like sleep pills, only slightly healthier, since it's a herb and all. And yes, it does comes in pills, too.<strong>

**Oops, looks like Louisa is about to rush head first into the danger - again! But isn't she forgetting something - or, rather, someone? Girl, don't leave Maria, the ultimate damsel in distress, alone back there, sheesh! Hahaha! Next time, see how Gina rescues Halley, and the all-awaited reunion with the turtles!**


End file.
